


The Black Eagles' Minecraft Server

by Fogmiurror



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar talks the most in this fic, Crack, Gen, I just like writing dialogue more than descriptions, It's a Black Eagle server but Mercedes Ignatz Lysithea and Marianne are special so they're invited, It's in a script/chatlog format because that's sadly how I do, Leave a like on the video if you like: Minecraft, May or may not have spent a long time compiling this, RIP Ferdinand's minecraft base, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogmiurror/pseuds/Fogmiurror
Summary: Edelgard acquires permission from Archbishop Rhea to set up a Minecraft server specifically for Black Eagle students.





	1. Starting up the Server

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crackfic so some of it is sadly going to seem ooc but hopefully it wasn't overboard

_[Black Eagle classroom, in the afternoon shortly after classes ended for the day. The eight Black Eagle students still remain in the room while their professor has stepped out. Edelgard uses this precious time to announce something to her peers.]_

  
**Edelgard:** Good news, everyone.

**Caspar:** What's up, Edelgard?

**Dorothea:** Tell the news, Edie.

**Edelgard:** Through these past few months, I realized that we don't have many activities to do together outside of class work and training.

**Ferdinand:** Too true!

**Edelgard:** I felt that perhaps it would be beneficial for all of us if we were able to have at least one recreational activity to do together without any sort of pressure involved. After some thinking, I came up with a proposition to give to Archbishop Rhea. It took a bit of persuasion, but I managed to convince the archbishop to allow me to set up a Minecraft server specifically for us Black Eagle students.

**Everyone:**

**Edelgard:**

**Everyone:**

**Edelgard:** ... I thought it would be a good activity we can all enjoy.

**Hubert:** A wonderful idea, Lady Edelgard.  
_(he softly claps)_

**Caspar:** Uh... Minecraft?

**Petra:** Mining and crafting....

**Bernadetta:** Um... you're not joking, are you?

**Edelgard:** Of course not. I have my own Minecraft account and powerful computer set up, ready to start a server.

**Hubert:** It's a powerful computer. I would know. I built it.

**Bernadetta:** I-I'd like to play some Minecraft...

**Edelgard:** Then you can have the honor of being the first person to join my server, Bernadetta.

**Ferdinand:** ... YOUR server?

**Edelgard:** Yes? My server?

**Ferdinand:** The server will be of higher quality, not to mention more noble, if I host it, so let me do it instead.

**Edelgard:** I proposed the idea to Rhea in the first place, so I should host the Minecraft server.

**Ferdinand:** Do you even know how to host a server?

**Edelgard:** Do you?

**Ferdinand:** I asked you first.

**Edelgard:** I asked you second.

**Ferdinand:** Once we start playing on MY Minecraft server, I'll teleport you to the middle of the ocean.

**Edelgard:** I'll encase you in bedrock the moment we are loaded into MY server.

**Dorothea:** Oh my... we haven't even started and there's already Minecraft conflict.

**Caspar:** It's Minecraft, Dorothea. It gets intense sometimes!

**Hubert:** How embarrassing.

**Linhardt:** While Edelgard and Ferdinand argue with each other, I went ahead and started the server, and now Petra and I are raiding the village that luckily generated near the world spawn.

**Petra:** I am doing a lot of the raiding!

**Bernadetta:** That was really quick of you…

**Caspar:** How did you set up a Minecraft server from our classroom??

**Edelgard/Ferdinand:** WHAT

**Edelgard:** I am utterly disappointed in you, Linhardt.

**Ferdinand:** As am I! This was my chance to one-up Edelgard!

**Linhardt:** You really find starting a Minecraft server worthy of competition?

**Ferdinand:** You just don't understand... None of you do....

**Caspar:** Who cares? We've got a private Minecraft server now, boys!

**Bernadetta:** Let's try to have fun...!

**Dorothea:** DM me the server address, Lin!

**Linhardt:** Will do.

**Ferdinand:** Send it to me, too! I will just have to settle for being better than Edelgard at everything within Minecraft.

**Edelgard:**

**Edelgard:** ... Anyway, one more thing before we get too invested in the Minecraft server.

**Dorothea:** And what's that?

**Edelgard:** While Rhea had the final say on the subject, she had Seteth choose the conditions if we want to keep the privilege of having our own Minecraft server supported by Garreg Mach's internet.

**Caspar:** Aw, man...

**Edelgard:** They aren't hard to follow. Just don't use it to slack on our studies, no improper conduct in the chat... and to send Seteth the server link. He also, and I quote, said, “No swearing on my holy Church of Seiros Minecraft server.”

**Linhardt:** It’s technically my server, though.

**Petra:** Does Seteth like Mine Craft?

**Edelgard:** I don't think so. It's probably in case he wants to check what's going on in the server for himself.

**Caspar:** What kind of username do you think he'd give his account?

**Bernadetta:** Probably a lame one...  
  
**Caspar:** True…

  
_(The Black Eagle students return to their respective dorm rooms and join Linhardt's Minecraft server one by one, planning to spend the entire night playing the game as they all had a free schedule the next day.)_

  
_[In the newly generated Minecraft world, the Black Eagles start their Minecraft life.]_

  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** petra where did you put the iron ingots from the village blacksmith chest

**<20BrigidPride>** In my base

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** wheres your base

**<20BrigidPride>** It's the villager house by the lava lake  
**<20BrigidPride>** I stole it from the farmer

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** oh ok. i just need 3 iron ingots for a pickaxe

**<20BrigidPride>** There should be enough

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thank you

**MCHatGirl joined the game.**

**<MCHatGirl>** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** there's a village 120 blocks to the east of the world spawn. we are here

**<MCHatGirl>** Thank you Lin! <3

**littlebird16 joined the game.**

**<MCHatGirl>** Hello Bernie!

**<littlebird16>** hhow did you know it wasme :O

**<MCHatGirl>** That username is cute, just like you <3

**<littlebird16>** >///<

**F1STS0FST33L joined the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hey guys what’s up

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im building a base

**<F1STS0FST33L>** lit  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** can I help

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I thought we were tight af

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we are but i cant risk destruction of my base so im building it in a secret location

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hey is pvp on

_littlebird16 hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape F1STS0FST33L_

**<littlebird16>** caspar!!! D:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DIDNT KNOW

**VoidSoul13 joined the game.**

**IAmFerdinand joined the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow I wonder who it was that just joined

**<IAmFerdinand>** Is Edelgard here?

**<20BrigidPride>** Not yet

**<IAmFerdinand>** Aha! I beat her to the server! Ferdinand: 1, Edelgard: 0!

**<MCHatGirl>** That’s not nice, Ferdie.

**<VoidSoul13>** I am in Lady Edelgard's dorm room. She will be coming shortly.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** that's def not odd phrasing that could have a secondary meaning

**<VoidSoul13>** ... I am troubleshooting her connection issues.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** dont be weird caspar  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we dont want to have the server shut down thirty minutes after starting it

**<IAmFerdinand>** L.M.A.O!!!! Edelgard has connection issues?  
**<IAmFerdinand>** And she wanted to host the server!

**<VoidSoul13>** Had it not been for my lack of privileges, I would have teleported you to the void.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i can do that for you

**<IAmFerdinand>** NO  
**<IAmFerdinand>** DONT

**EThot_von_Hresvelg joined the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** .  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** .  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** E THOT VON HRESVELG

**<MCHatGirl>** E THOT VON HRESVELG

**<IAmFerdinand>** E THOT VON HRESVLEG  
**<IAmFerdinand>** *HRESVELG

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** What?

**<littlebird16>** i didn’tt expect you to have that kind of name

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I am taking advantage of the fact that this Minecraft server is supposed to be fun for all. >:)

**<MCHatGirl>** A little mischievous, are we, Edie?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** What makes you think that?

**<MCHatGirl>** The >:)

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Ah, it doesn't represent mischief. That was simply to express my enjoyment in taking part in this activity with you all.

**<MCHatGirl>** Aww, how sweet of you <3

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i should have thought of something like that for my own username

**<F1STS0FST33L>** and u decided to just put ur name  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** lame

**<MCHatGirl>** Ooh, wait! Does this mean everyone is here? How exciting!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Yes. Starting tonight, we will bond over surviving in Minecraft.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** edelgard i have a question

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** What is it, Linhardt?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** are we allowed to invite friends to the server

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** This was supposed to be just for the Black Eagle students to avoid a huge disaster of a server, but I suppose a few outside the house can be invited.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** But ONLY a few.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thank you

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** By the way: Blue Lions aren’t allowed.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** haha dimitri doesn’t get to have any minecraft fun

**<MCHatGirl>** Not even Mercedes?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** … Mercedes is the only exception.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** valid

**<20BrigidPride>** Where are you going to build your bases?  
**<20BrigidPride>** I am staying in this village

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** mine is in a secret location

**<F1STS0FST33L>** bigot

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** me?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YEAH u  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’re not telling me where your base is

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** if you want to know where it is you have to find it

**<littlebird16>** caspar you can always know wwhere my base is :o

**<F1STS0FST33L>** thank u bernadetta

**<IAmFerdinand>** My base is going to be grand and beautiful… constructed with only the finest of Nether quartz.

**<MCHatGirl>** Sounds a little overambitious, don’t you think?

**<IAmFerdinand>** There is nothing Ferdinand von Aegir can’t do!

**<MCHatGirl>** You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes REALLY far back into my head right now

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert, come with me to build a base in the roofed forest.

**<VoidSoul13>** Of course, Lady Edelgard. I will gather the building materials.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We are going to need many stacks of dark oak wood and cobblestone.

**<VoidSoul13>** I am prepared to fill my inventory to its limit.

**Night_of_Knights joined the game.**

**<littlebird16>** who is thiss  
**<littlebird16>** should I be scared  
**<littlebird16>** too late I already am ><

**<Night_of_Knights>** No no! Don’t be!  
**<Night_of_Knights>** It’s Ignatz!

**<MCHatGirl>** I thought it’d be fun to send Ignatz the server link <3

**<littlebird16>** ohh ok  
**<littlebird16>** hello ignatz :o

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Welcome to the server, Ignatz. Don’t tell the Blue Lions about this.

**<Night_of_Knights>** I won’t!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ignatz do u know how redstone works

**<Night_of_Knights>** Yes! I know a lot about it!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** good cause when I start finding a ton of redstone I’m going to need ur help

**<Night_of_Knights>** Ah, you don’t have any on you now?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** no we just started this world

**<Night_of_Knights>** Let me know when you need help!

**<20BrigidPride>** Ignatz, please help me fortify this village from pillagers

**<Night_of_Knights>** Sure thing! Give me the coordinates and I’ll be there as soon as possible!

**<20BrigidPride>** 103, 72, -86

**<Night_of_Knights>** On my way!

**<IAmFerdinand>** You’re really just going to put your base coordinates out in the open like that?

**<20BrigidPride>** It is not a secret

**LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray joined the game.**

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** oh whos this

**<IAmFerdinand>** I invited Mercedes to the server so she can help me build my noble base.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I don’t have much experience with Mine Craft; please forgive my mistakes! :)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hey mercedes how does it feel to be the only blue lion student allowed in our minecraft server

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m the only one allowed? That doesn’t seem very fair to the others. :(

**<littlebird16>** caspar you’re not supposed to say things like thatt >_<

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ok but consider this  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** edelgard was the one who said no blue lions except mercedes are allowed

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Absolutely NONE of that was supposed to be relayed to Mercedes, or anybody outside the Black Eagles, for that matter.

**<MCHatGirl>** Well, Edie, the secrets out :(

**<VoidSoul13>** I hope your dog-like Steve knows how to sleep with one eye open, Caspar.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** my “dog-like steve” is a werewolf, thank u very much  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** he is one with the blood of the legendary dire sandstone wolf

**<MCHatGirl>** That’s a funny way of saying you’re a furry <3

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’M NOT A FURRY

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** its ok to admit it caspar  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im a furry too

**<F1STS0FST33L>** for real bro?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no

**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’re killing me linhardt

**HelloMarianne8 joined the game.**

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** welcome to the server marianne  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ill teleport you to my secret base

_[ItsMeLinhardt: Teleported HelloMarianne8 to -5434, 71, 2289]_

**<HelloMarianne8>** Oh,,,,, thank you, ;o;

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** THIS IS NOT FAIR  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** MARIANNE CAN GO TO UR BASE BUT NOT ME??  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** U  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** wait  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** u just put ur secret base’s coordinates out there  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** YOU’VE CLOWNED YOURSELF LINHARDT

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** bold of you to assume i would teleport marianne to the exact coordinates of my base

**<F1STS0FST33L>** what????  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** UGH

**<20BrigidPride>** It would not be of a secret if it was easily exposed like that

**<F1STS0FST33L>** petra  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I want u to help me find linhardt’s base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** please

**<20BrigidPride>** But Ignatz and I are protecting this village now

**<Night_of_Knights>** The fletcher here is offering 15 arrows for one emerald!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** PLEASE PETRA  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** FOR BRIGID

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why do you insist so much on finding my base

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BROS  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** BROS BEFORE DIAMOND HOES  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** AND YOU’RE LEAVING ME IN THE DUST

**xX_glasscannon15_Xx joined the game.**

**<HelloMarianne8>** I invited lysithea,, I hope no one mind s,,, ;-;

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** This was supposed to be a Black Eagles Minecraft server…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** chill edelgard, lysithea is woke  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** she’s one of us

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** caspar please dont say someone is woke ever again

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Fine. But Lysithea is the last person you can invite.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** welcome to the server lysithea

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Hey, is this server going to be modded?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** That sucks.

_[ItsMeLinhardt: Teleported xX_glasscannon15_Xx to -5434, 71, 2289]_

_[ItsMeLinhardt: Teleported littlebird16 to -5434, 71, 2289]_

**<littlebird16>** oh!! thank yyou linhardt :D

**<F1STS0FST33L>** LINHARDT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHY DO U TORTURE ME SO

**<MCHatGirl>** It’s because you’re not a girl  
**<MCHatGirl>** The pattern is obvious ;)

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** not true  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i am just inviting people i trust to not utterly destroy my hard work

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh so u think I’ll just destroy ur base huh  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I see  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** you're being totally diamond hoes before bros right now

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** youve destroyed my base before so theres a good chance youll do it again

**<F1STS0FST33L>** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DIDN’T KNOW A REDSTONE TORCH WOULD ACTIVATE TNT

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** You really didn’t know that?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** NO

**<IAmFerdinand>** I only played Minecraft once before and even I know that!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** STOP FLEXING ON ME

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Linhardt, your base is really bare.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im very aware. im hard at work with it

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You’re making bookshelves.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** books are wonderful and our home needs them

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I agree, but we at least need a wooden floor.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow u got a secret base but it looks like garbage? … embarrassing

**<littlebird16>** we are all contributing to making tthis base wonderful :o

**<IAmFerdinand>** It won’t be as wonderful as ours! Right, Mercedes?

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m sure every base is wonderful in its own way! :)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** petra  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** please help me find linhardt’s base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I beg of u

**<20BrigidPride>** Ok  
**<20BrigidPride>** I will help you

**<F1STS0FST33L>** THANK U GODDESS

**<20BrigidPride>** But  
**<20BrigidPride>** You need to find any materials that Ignatz or I will be needing

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ANYTHING AS LONG AS WE FIND LINHARDT’S BASE

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i feel a bit attacked

**<Night_of_Knights>** I just wanted to trade with the villagers…

_EThot_von_Hresvelg was slain by Wolf_

**<MCHatGirl>** EDIE!!

**<IAmFerdinand>** L.O.L. !!!!

**<VoidSoul13>** Don’t worry, I will slay the wolf and collect your items, Lady Edelgard.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I… left-clicked instead of right-clicked with a bone in my hand…

**<HelloMarianne8>** you hit the wolf,,,, , ;-; !!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u got wolves by your base? I’m mad jealous  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we got sand

**<IAmFerdinand>** I have a proposition for you, Caspar!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** what’s up ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Help me with making my base more glorious than Edelgard’s, and I, too, will help you search for Linhardt’s secret base!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why

**<F1STS0FST33L>** quite the tempting offer, ferdinand von aegir  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** what do u think, petra

**<20BrigidPride>** Invite the Mine Craft villagers and I will be of agreement

**<F1STS0FST33L>** there u have it ferdinand  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** make room for me, petra, ignatz, and a few villagers and u will have a base three times better than edelgard’s

**<IAmFerdinand>** Great! Let’s accommodate them, Mercedes!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I will get right to it! :)

**<MCHatGirl>** Psshh. You really think your base will be better than Edie and I’s?

**<VoidSoul13>** Ahem.

**<MCHatGirl>** … And Hubie’s, of course ;)

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We are supposed to be playing peacefully, not fighting amongst each other.

**<MCHatGirl>** If that were true, friendly fire would be off and we’d be on peaceful difficulty :(

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** sorry i forgot to change the settings  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i turned advancements off though

**<F1STS0FST33L>** doesn't that take more steps to change than the server difficulty  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** wtf

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** In any case, our base would be superior due to amount of work we'd put into it.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow edelgard’s getting into the competition now

**<IAmFerdinand>** Of course she would! She’s threatened by the very idea that I could build something much more magnificent than she could!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I am not.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Then explain why you made the claim that your base is better than mine?  
**<IAmFerdinand>** That’s a declaration of rivalry and competition if I ever heard one!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I seem to have made a huge mistake.

**<VoidSoul13>** No worries, Lady Edelgard. Dorothea and I will do what we can to ensure the base is fit for an emperor.

**<MCHatGirl>** Yep! We got your back, Edie! <3

**<F1STS0FST33L>** whoever wins gets to pillage linhardt’s secret base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I know he already has some valuable items in his possession

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why am i getting involved in this

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Deal.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i just want to enchant fishing rods

**<HelloMarianne8>** I don’t want my chickens to get hurt,,,,,

**<littlebird16>** i'll try to help yyou protect them marianne o/

**<HelloMarianne8>** Thank you bernadett a,,

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** This is it, ladies (and Linhardt)…

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thats me

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** … since we are an inevitable target for the other two groups, we must defend our base and ourselves as best we can!

**<littlebird16>** do wwe have to :[

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** well we should be fine since nobody but us knows where our base is

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** We have to prepare for the worst! Something might happen in which our base's coordinates would be revealed!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u guys can prepare all u want but we’ll still find ur base and blow it up with tnt after stealing ur valuables

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** this is why i didnt want you near my secret base

**<F1STS0FST33L>** only because u didn’t let me in in the first place so now I have to destroy it

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** good luck finding it

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** As much as I didn't want this to happen, we’ve clearly grouped into separate factions, so I suggest we start talking privately to each other in-game to avoid sharing base-specific information.

**<Night_of_Knights>** A good idea!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah we definitely don’t want u guys knowing our plans to sabotage ur base

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’ve got my eye on you, Caspar von Bergliez.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u don't wanna keep an eye on me, you'll go blind from the cringe

**<Night_of_Knights>** Looking at Caspar hurt my vision, and that's why I have to wear glasses now. :(  
**<Night_of_Knights>** (I'm kidding!)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dang ignatz...  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I thought I was cute

**<20BrigidPride>** But Caspar, you are cute

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ooooo thank you petra

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thats just your opinion petra

**<F1STS0FST33L>** OW LINHARDT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS


	2. RIP Ferdinand's Base

[ Edelgard’s base chat; consisting of Edelgard, Hubert, and Dorothea ]

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Well, we’re already at a disadvantage, as our base only has three people working on it.

**<VoidSoul13>** Disadvantaged in building and resource gathering, but perhaps advantageous in the planning phase due to less conflict in ideas.

**<MCHatGirl>** Edie, are you hungry?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** In Minecraft or in real life?

**<MCHatGirl>** Minecraft, but if you’re hungry in real life I’ll fix that too <3

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** That won’t be necessary; I have been eating from a stack of potatoes. >:)

**<MCHatGirl>** As long as you’re cooking them! Get yourself those nutrients ;)

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** You can do that?

**<MCHatGirl>** .  
**<MCHatGirl>** .  
**<MCHatGirl>** You’re kidding, right?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** No…

**<MCHatGirl>** EDIE!!!  
**<MCHatGirl>** Stop making your Steve suffer!

[ Server chat ]

_VoidSoul13 was slain by Enderman_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow hubert  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** killed by ur own brethren

**<VoidSoul13>** It appears I have underestimated the attack power of Endermen.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’ll retrieve your items, Hubert.

**<VoidSoul13>** My items are not very far from the base; do not trouble yourself with them.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** can we all just go to sleep  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i dont want to fight monsters

**<20BrigidPride>** I am not having a bed

**<Night_of_Knights>** Nobody at Ferdinand’s base has a bed…

**<IAmFerdinand>** We need mob materials! You never know when we’ll need that TNT! I’ve already got 7 pieces of gunpowder!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thank you ferdinand for making the rest of us suffer spider and skeleton attacks

**<IAmFerdinand>** Didn’t you say you wanted to enchant fishing rods, Linhardt? You need experience points for that! So get to gathering them!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ugh

_littlebird16 was shot by Skeleton_

**<littlebird16>** oh nno!! D:

**<20BrigidPride>** Skeletons are the fierce hunters

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah they feel op sometimes

**<20BrigidPride>** We stan

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’m glad you’re putting that urban dictionary link I gave u to good use

_HelloMarianne8 was blown up by Creeper_

**<HelloMarianne8>** MY CHICKEN,,, ;o;

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ill catch another chicken for you marianne

**<HelloMarianne8>** But this on e was my friend,,,

**<IAmFerdinand>** This would all be avoided if Linhardt helped defend his own base.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i only have wooden planks to defend myself

**<IAmFerdinand>** What were you doing for the past two hours?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** making bookshelves

_xX_glasscannon15_Xx fell from a high place_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** lysithea did u jump off your minecraft bed

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Not funny.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Didn’t laugh.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It sounds like there’s an awful lot of trouble at Linhardt’s base… :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah because I’m not there to defend it for him

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we dont need you to survive

**<F1STS0FST33L>** 3 out of 4 people at ur base just died

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** only becwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_ItsMeLinhardt was slain by Spider_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** 4 out of 4  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** pathetic

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i was typing

[ Ferdinand’s base chat; consisting of Ferdinand, Mercedes, Caspar, Petra, and Ignatz ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** just on that display it seems linhardt’s base will be super easy to raid  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ez clap

**<20BrigidPride>** gg ez

**<F1STS0FST33L>** exactly petra

**<Night_of_Knights>** Maybe it was just bad luck. This game can be so unforgiving…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u can beat the mobs to death

**<Night_of_Knights>** You could, but it’s so slow and inefficient.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Let’s get back to the task at hand.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Which is…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Making my base as magnificent as possible!

**<20BrigidPride>** If you really are wanting the Nether quartz, we need to be going to the Nether

**<IAmFerdinand>** Of course I do!! It can be used to make beautiful blocks, and I will use it for the entire exterior of my base!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** then we need to mine, mine, mine until we find some diamonds  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we can’t enter the nether without obsidian for the portal

**<IAmFerdinand>** I’m nice, so I will supply the rest of you with iron pickaxes so you can get digging.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** what so you’re not going to help with mining diamonds

**<IAmFerdinand>** Nope! I will just mine iron closer to the surface of the world so I don’t have to break my back being a miner stuck deep underground.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** bruh

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** If you are making the iron pickaxes for us, does that mean we can keep any iron ore we dig up ourselves?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes! Any iron I find up here will be used exclusively for pickaxes until you find enough diamonds for our needs.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Thank you, Ferdinand! :)

**<Night_of_Knights>** Are you going to supply food, too? There’s monsters deep underground and we need to regenerate our health with food.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Wellllll….

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I will be sure to bring enough food for everyone.

**<20BrigidPride>** Thank you Mercedes  
**<20BrigidPride>** Keep our base safe Ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Oh, I will!! Ferdinand von Aegir will not fail!

[ Edelgard’s base chat ]

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert, how are you faring underground?

**<VoidSoul13>** I have come across several slime monsters in this cavern I’m in. It’s rather irritating.

**<MCHatGirl>** Bring up some slimeballs!

**<VoidSoul13>** For what purpose?

**<MCHatGirl>** I want to make leads to leash up some animals for our farm Ɛ>

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Dorothea, how did you do that?

**<MCHatGirl>** Do what?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** <3 but backwards.

**<MCHatGirl>** I can do this too ♥

**<VoidSoul13>** Thrilling.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** And how did you do THAT?

**<MCHatGirl>** Press Alt + Numpad 3 for ♥  
**<MCHatGirl>** It’s best if numlock is on

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ♥

**<MCHatGirl>** ♥ !!!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ♥ !

**<MCHatGirl>** Try it, Hubie! ♥

**<VoidSoul13>** No.

**<MCHatGirl>** Pleaseeeee?

**<VoidSoul13>** There are monsters down here.  
**<VoidSoul13>** If you are not going to help me vanquish them for Lady Edelgard’s sake, then I won't consider fulfilling any of your requests.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert. Try it.

**<VoidSoul13>** …

**<VoidSoul13>** ♥

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ♥ >:)

**<MCHatGirl>** There you go!! ♥

[ Server chat ]

_VoidSoul13 was blown up by Creeper_

**<MCHatGirl>** OMG  
**<MCHatGirl>** IM SO SORRY HUBIE

**<HelloMarianne8>** I hope it didn’t k ill your chickens,,,

**<VoidSoul13>** I was deep underground. Nothing but me was killed.

**<HelloMarianne8>** I’m sorry to hear that,,,,

**<F1STS0FST33L>** isn’t this the second time u died  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** … embarrassing

**<VoidSoul13>** I know where your base is, and I won’t hesitate to kill you on sight.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh really?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** what are the coordinates

**<VoidSoul13>** -278, 82, 483.

**<IAmFerdinand>** WHAT?!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** How do you know?!

**<VoidSoul13>** I’m not telling you.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ah, I see…

[ Ferdinand’s base chat ]

**<IAmFerdinand>** WHO TOLD HUBERT OUR BASE COORDINATES  
**<IAmFerdinand>** FESS UP

**<F1STS0FST33L>** NOT ME

**<Night_of_Knights>** I have no reason to do that!

**<20BrigidPride>** I am not having a reason to tell Hubert

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It wasn’t me either…

**<IAmFerdinand>** Mercedes, I know this, and I love you.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I GOT MY EYE ON THE REST OF YOU, HOWEVER.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** why would we tell hubert where our base is?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we are trying to win this base competition and telling him where ours is would just give him a chance to ruin it  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** he'd probably destroy it for his own pleasure than for helping edelgard tbh

**<IAmFerdinand>** True…

**<20BrigidPride>** Perhaps you are assuming too quickly?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Mayhaps…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** or  
**<IAmFerdinand>** OR  
**<IAmFerdinand>** One of you is a traitor, here to sabotage my hard work to make Edelgard look better than me!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I’m looking at you, Caspar!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ME????  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHY

**<IAmFerdinand>** YOU’RE SUSPICIOUS!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHY????

**<Night_of_Knights>** You know, it’s also possible Hubert just found it on his own?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** finally someone with some sense in this group

**<IAmFerdinand>** Pfffftt. You really think Hubert just magically found my base?

**<Night_of_Knights>** It’s a high possibility, considering our base isn’t very far from the world spawn point.

**<20BrigidPride>** I have agreement with Ignatz. Hubert may have been watching us closely

**<IAmFerdinand>** Hmm… maybe you have good reason there…

**<20BrigidPride>** If it is such a bother, perhaps we should be relocating to a farther point?

**<IAmFerdinand>** But we already had a good mine tunnel going!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** sometimes we gotta make sacrifices, ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ugh! ... Very well.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Take as much as you can carry, we’re relocating farther east.

[ Linhardt’s base chat; consisting of Linhardt, Marianne, Bernadetta, and Lysithea ]

**<littlebird16>** i ffound redstone!!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** bring as much as you can find  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we need to start making redstone components

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** So we’re going to start making traps now?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes exactly  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** to keep out the monsters and the other players

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Leave that to me.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I’ve memorized the recipes for them.

**<littlebird16>** im bringing aa lot of redstone!! \o/

**<HelloMarianne8>** I’ve collecte d two of each farm animal I could find,,,,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** Sheep, pig, cow, chicken, rabbit  
**<HelloMarianne8>** And I p lanted wheat, carrots, and potatoes in the farmland  
**<HelloMarianne8>** OH and planted birch trees,,,,

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thank you marianne  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** your hard work will make an underground base as livable as one on the surface  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** make sure your rooms have many torches so the plants will grow

**<HelloMarianne8>** I will,,,

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** good work everyone  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im going to take a nap

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Linhardt.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes?

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** What have you been doing for the base?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** making bookshelves

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Still?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** maybe

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You’ve made twenty-three of them. That’s over the cap for the enchantment table!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i just like books

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I do too, but you are not going to make the rest of us do the actual work on the base while you make nothing but bookshelves.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** but consider this: bookshelves fulfill our aesthetic and they are also functional

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ... True. But they are not going to help us in the slightest if our base gets invaded.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** So instead, you’re going to help me set up traps.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** what  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** do i have to

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Yes. It's for the good of the base.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ugh  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ok. but can i nap first

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You get twenty minutes. Any longer and I'm personally coming to your dorm room to throw you out of bed.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** deal

**<littlebird16>** i  
**<littlebird16>** i found diamonds !!! !

**<HelloMarianne8>** Ohhh,,, !! O:

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Be careful mining them!  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** If there’s lava, dig around the diamonds first and cover up the lava so the diamonds don’t fall in.

**<littlebird16>** i got 3 diamonds!!!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thats enough for a diamond pickaxe  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** hurry and bring them to the base so we can make the pickaxe and mine obsidian asap

**<littlebird16>** im coming backk!!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Get going, Linhardt; you're wasting your rest time.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** dont have to tell me twice  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ill be back later

[ Server chat ]

**ItsMeLinhardt left the game.**

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** That's a shame.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wait why did linhardt leave

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** To sleep.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ugh what a buzzkill

**<IAmFerdinand>** Honestly, there's not much else to expect from that guy.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Don't worry, he's coming back very soon.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** And you're sure of that?

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Very.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh word?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** lit

[ Linhardt's base chat ]

**<HelloMarianne8>** I,,,, gathere d eggs, leather, and meat from our farm,,,,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** Im so sorry, dorte the cow,,, ;o;

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It’s for the good of the base, Marianne. Dorte the cow’s death won’t be in vain.

**<HelloMarianne8>** I'll pray for him and all the other cows,,,

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I will too.

[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** so did any of u guys find diamonds

**<MCHatGirl>** If we did, we wouldn’t tell you ;)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** why not  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** it would make things interesting

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’d say not knowing the progress of the others would keep things far more interesting, instead.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’re just saying that because u guys found diamonds  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** am I right or am I right

**<VoidSoul13>** That is none of your business, Caspar.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ooh, protesting a little too much, are we? Sounds like Base Hresvelg does indeed have a few diamonds in its possession!

**<20BrigidPride>** We must be preparing to raid!

**<MCHatGirl>** You would be better off not doing that ;)

**<20BrigidPride>** Oh?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Dorothea is right; it would be foolish to attack our base, especially now.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ha ha!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Do you really think these words would deter me: the most intelligent, most handsomest, most bestest son of House Aegir?

**<VoidSoul13>** I wish it did.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Give me your coordinates, Base Hresvelg inhabitants! I just want to talk!

_littlebird16 tried to swim in lava_

**<littlebird16>** NNOoOOOO!!!! !!  
**<littlebird16>** MY INVENTORY!!!!!!! ! >o<

**<HelloMarianne8>** Im sr,orry, thi s wasmy fa ult,,

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Don't be silly Marianne, it was just an accident.

**<HelloMarianne8>** imsso, rrs , ; osm;ory

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Marianne! It’s not your fault!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** well that was quite the reaction to bernadetta dying in lava  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** .......... did she  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** dare I say  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** have diamonds in her inventory

**<littlebird16>** YES !!!!!!!!  
**<littlebird16>** I !!!!!!!  
**<littlebird16>** DID !!!!!

**<IAmFerdinand>** The most tragic event in recent history…

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m so sorry to hear that. :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** let’s roll out the F in the chat, boys  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** F

**<IAmFerdinand>** F

**<Night_of_Knights>** F

**<MCHatGirl>** F

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F

**<20BrigidPride>** F

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** F

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** F

**<littlebird16>** F

**<HelloMarianne8>** F;,,

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hubert u didn’t say F

**<VoidSoul13>** I’m not doing that.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert.

**<VoidSoul13>** …

**<VoidSoul13>** F

**<F1STS0FST33L>** respects have been paid over ur death, bernadetta

**<littlebird16>** thankk you

**<IAmFerdinand>** So is Base Hresvelg going to hand over their coordinates to Base Aegir or what?  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Like I said, I just want to talk! I definitely will not be bringing any powerfully enchanted weapons that I acquired from villagers!

**<VoidSoul13>** 753, 79, 621.

**<IAmFerdinand>** See! Now that wasn’t so hard, was  
**<IAmFerdinand>** wait  
**<IAmFerdinand>** THOSE ARE MY NEW BASE COORDINATES  
**<IAmFerdinand>** HUBERT?!!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DIDN’T TELL HIM

_Night_of_Knights was shot by MCHatGirl_

**<Night_of_Knights>** :’(

**<MCHatGirl>** ;)

**<IAmFerdinand>** What is this meaning of this?!

_20BrigidPride was slain by EThot_von_Hresvelg using [Aymr]_

**<20BrigidPride>** I was not seeing this coming

**<IAmFerdinand>** Caspar! Into the shelter!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ON IT

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Start placing the TNT, Hubert.

**<VoidSoul13>** As you command.

**<IAmFerdinand>** You’re destroying Base Aegir?!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** How torturous!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** This is actually really dramatic even without seeing the destruction firsthand.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Join Base Hresvelg and we will leave you unharmed, Mercedes.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I… well…

**<MCHatGirl>** We promise our base is better than Ferdie’s anyway ♥

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes, because you are currently DESTROYING IT!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Ferdinand WAS the one who invited me to the server in the first place…

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ha! Loyalty always wins!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** … However I’d rather not have my Mine Craft character die yet… so I will agree to join Base Hresvelg… :(

**<IAmFerdinand>** WHAT?!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** A wise choice, Mercedes.

**<IAmFerdinand>** YOU WOUND ME, MERCEDES!

**<20BrigidPride>** We will still be at least having four people in Base Aegir, right?

**<Night_of_Knights>** In fact, if you think about it, Mercedes joining Base Hresvelg makes every group evened out, which seems to make things more fair for everyone…

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Correct. This is how things should be.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** but u are basically KIDNAPPING mercedes right now

**<MCHatGirl>** It’s not kidnapping if she agrees <3

**<IAmFerdinand>** Awful! Just! Awful!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** How dare you just storm into my base, kill two of us, and kidnap Mercedes!

**<20BrigidPride>** At least we are all having beds in this base

**<Night_of_Knights>** I would’ve been upset if we had to respawn at the world spawn…

**<IAmFerdinand>** Very true! I am glad there were some sheep around here to acquire wool from.

**<HelloMarianne8>** Did you shear the m,,,

**<IAmFerdinand>** No. We killed them. :(

**<HelloMarianne8>** ,,,, ;-;

**<IAmFerdinand>** As I was saying…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** You have made a fatal mistake, Edelgard! Attacking and destroying my base like this!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** A huge, fatal mistake!!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** A B.I.G. one!!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** … However, I must admit I am rather impressed with how quickly you turned Base Aegir’s protective shelter into a claustrophobic prison that holds all four of us.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’ve captured and cured many, many zombie villagers in my time.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ah, truly impressive.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Thank you.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Now let us out! I don’t have a pickaxe equipped to start a prison break!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u didn’t hold up ur end of the agreement when u said you’d be making the pickaxes, huh?

**<IAmFerdinand>** I did! … I just… left all of the pickaxes I made in a chest far from our shelter.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** good one, ferdinand

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’m afraid you won’t be leaving your shelter the way you expect.

**<Night_of_Knights>** What does that mean…?

**<20BrigidPride>** Hopefully it is not something bad

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I feel threatened

**<IAmFerdinand>** Pfffftt. Obviously she means she’ll personally let us out! Edelgard releasing prisoners? Not likely!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert. The time is now. Proceed.

**<VoidSoul13>** I’m on it.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Wait what?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WAIT

**<IAmFerdinand>** NO

**<20BrigidPride>** AH

**<F1STS0FST33L>** TNT

**<IAmFerdinand>** WAIT NO

**<20BrigidPride>** NO

**<Night_of_Knights>** DONT

**<F1STS0FST33L>** NO

_Night_of_Knights was blown up by VoidSoul13_

_20BrigidPride was blown up by VoidSoul13_

_IAmFerdinand was blown up by VoidSoul13_

_F1STS0FST33L was blown up by VoidSoul13_

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Oh dear…

**<IAmFerdinand>** W  
**<IAmFerdinand>** NO!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** NOOO!!!!!!!

**<20BrigidPride>** We all are at world spawn…

**<Night_of_Knights>** Our beds were destroyed in the explosion … This is awful…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I'm so sorry this happened! :(

**<IAmFerdinand>** Don't worry, Mercedes! It's not your fault.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** It's Caspar's.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT

**ItsMeLinhardt joined the game.**

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** See. I told you he'd be back.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** unfortunately i have returned  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** and now with a nick on my forehead

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Maybe don't have a chair so close to your bed next time.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thanks so much for the advice

**[ xX_glasscannon15_Xx --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** I want to apologize again for causing a cut. I didn't mean to pull you out of bed that hard.

**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> xX_glasscannon15_Xx ]** please dont stress over it anymore. i know it wasnt something you wanted to do deliberately  
**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> xX_glasscannon15_Xx ]** thank you for dealing with the blood. sincerely

**[ xX_glasscannon15_Xx --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** :3

**<F1STS0FST33L>** glad to have u back linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** u missed THE most bull minecraft base raid I have ever been a victim of

**<20BrigidPride>** We are now at world spawn because of our beds having been destroyed

**<IAmFerdinand>** Base Aegir will NEVER be the same again!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** The TNT was too much. The explosions, the lost items, the resulting crater... Hubert, you have traumatized me.

**<VoidSoul13>** Good.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ouch  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** sounds incredibly awful to be part of base aegir right now

**<MCHatGirl>** Base Hevring will have to be much more wary now that you know Base Hresvelg’s power ;)

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** “Base Hevring?” With the way things are going here, it should be Base Ordelia.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** hey i invited you here

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You have put very little work into the base compared to the rest of us.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i made bookshelves

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** AND THAT’S IT! No mining, no building, no farming; nothing but making bookshelves THAT WE DON’T EVEN NEED!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you will appreciate them trust me

**<VoidSoul13>** Sounds like there’s a bit of internal conflict at Base Hevring, hmm?

**<IAmFerdinand>** I appreciate that all of you just accepted Base Hresvelg, Base Aegir, and Base Hevring as our groups’ formal names!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** IT’S BASE ORDELIA!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’d make fun of how weak linhardt’s base is if I wasn’t already crying inside over being revived at world spawn and having to walk back to the destroyed remains of base aegir with the rest of my group

**<IAmFerdinand>** That is it, Edelgard!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Your actions prove that we have changed the rules of the competition!

**<20BrigidPride>** Sadly

**<IAmFerdinand>** This is a full-on war, now! Base Aegir WILL strike back on Base Hresvelg! Mark my words!!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** The first ones to surrender in this war have to join the base of the victor and follow their every whim!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** and have the rights to the treasures found in linhardt’s base

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** come on now

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I gladly accept the rule changes.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i just want to enchant fishing rods

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Have you even made ONE fishing rod?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Ugh!

**<HelloMarianne8>** I wan t to stay out of this,, ;o;


	3. Ending the First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter than the other chapters, sadly

[ Base Hresvelg’s chat ]

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Our attack on Base Aegir was definitely a success, so our efforts should be focused on fortifying our own base in preparation for their inevitable counterattack.

**<VoidSoul13>** I propose we go out to nearby biomes and tame a few wolves. Their presence would surely be beneficial.

**<MCHatGirl>** Oooh! Let me help with that!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I feel terrible for not staying with those at Base Aegir…

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Don’t worry, Mercedes. We’ll make sure you’re at home here.

**<MCHatGirl>** I’m not lying when I said our base is better than Ferdie’s, I promise ♥

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Well… if you say so….

**<VoidSoul13>** There is a taiga biome to our north. We can search for wolves there.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Take the bones that I collected from the skeletons that have attacked us. I put them in the chest in the room containing our beds.

**<MCHatGirl>** I didn’t know 15 skeletons have attacked our base…

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg**> The people in this server can’t agree to go to bed so I have spent the nights hunting mobs.

**<VoidSoul13>** I would have come along if you had told me you were doing so, Lady Edelgard...

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** You have your own activities to do, Hubert. I can handle this one myself.

**<MCHatGirl>** Let’s go tame some wolves, Hubie!

**<VoidSoul13>** ... Very well.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Mercedes, help me with fortifying the base walls with cobblestone.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I can do that.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Two layers of cobblestone should be enough. >:)

[ Base Aegir’s chat ]

**<IAmFerdinand>** It’s painfully clear that our base is lacking in defenses…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah I think it getting totally destroyed is what gave that away

**<20BrigidPride>** How will we be defending?

**<Night_of_Knights>** I think we should take into account what they did to get in in the first place.

**<IAmFerdinand>** If I remember correctly, Dorothea shot Ignatz from somewhere…

**<Night_of_Knights>** It hurt!

**<IAmFerdinand>** So did our base have a huge opening somewhere?!

**<20BrigidPride>** Our base was not having a roof of any sort

**<F1STS0FST33L>** and there were huge  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** and I mean HUGE  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** windows in the walls that could be easily broken

**<IAmFerdinand>** Well how else were we going to look outside for any monsters that might attack us?

**<Night_of_Knights>** We could’ve built a watchtower.

**<20BrigidPride>** Or one of us could be patrolling the perimeter

**<F1STS0FST33L>** or look through the holes in doors or iron bars

**<IAmFerdinand>** … Well…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Alright, maybe I wasn’t too smart with that.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** But this is our chance to improve! Let’s get to it!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** leave me in charge of the planning  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I have an absolutely foolproof base idea

**<IAmFerdinand>** Oh? Explain your idea, if you please.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** first we rebuild our base as it looked before, but with a roof and smaller windows

**<IAmFerdinand>** … is that it?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** of course not!  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** after we rebuild, we dig a 6 block wide, 4 block deep moat all around the base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** BUT we fill it with lava instead of water  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** if anyone is going to attack us they need to make it obvious that they’re crossing, so no sneak attacks there

**<20BrigidPride>** I am thinking a thick wall would be a better solution

**<F1STS0FST33L>** come on, petra! a moat is the ultimate castle defense!  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’s *thicc btw

**<20BrigidPride>** Is it? Thank you for the correcting, Caspar  
**<20BrigidPride>** I am not so sure of a moat being of the best, however

**<Night_of_Knights>** I’ll just do the decorating for whatever you guys decide to build.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** what, you’re going to place flower pots outside the base?

**<Night_of_Knights>** Well… yes.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Excellent idea, Ignatz! What good is a base if it’s not aesthetically pleasing!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** pot at least one cactus or you’re fake

**<Night_of_Knights>** I will!

**<IAmFerdinand>** Edelgard surely cannot compete with the spectacle that is Base Aegir!

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<littlebird16>** im still upset over losing tthose diamonds ><  
**<littlebird16>** we could’ve been exploring the nether by now!! D:

**<HelloMarianne8>** I’m sorry for tha t,,

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You had nothing to do with it, Marianne!  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Besides, don’t worry about losing the diamonds anymore. We’re going to find more to replace the ones that got incinerated by the lava.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Right, Linhardt?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i would greatly appreciate it if one of you helped me in the mines

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I’ll join you later. But for now, keep digging!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** this is wearing away at my soul as every slot in my inventory is filling with cobblestone  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** my mind is now completely occupied with nothing but the never ending swinging of a pixellated pick upon grey blocks in the dark, in a hopeless search for the most valuable resource within this video game  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i am now one with my steve as his body slowly fills with despair when he places a torch only to see there is nothing but more stone and gravel in the newly placed light

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Uh… are you okay down there?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** the emptiness and repetition of the mines is eating away at my sanity and replacing it with the mindlessness of a zombie, getting stronger and louder with every passing second that i am swinging away at this bland rock in the pitch black darkness  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** WAIT  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** NO

[ Server chat ]

_ItsMeLinhardt was slain by Zombie_

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** …

**<VoidSoul13>** What a travesty.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Should we say F for Linhardt too?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** linhardt did u have diamonds in your inventory

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no

**<F1STS0FST33L>** nah, no F’s this time

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i appreciate your overwhelming compassion caspar

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I will still give you an F even if no one else does.  
**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thanks so much mercedes

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Linhardt!!!! Why weren’t you paying attention to your surroundings?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** as i said i forced myself to be completely focused on the tedious mining experience and therefore could not and would not see what was nearby

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Do I have to supervise you so nothing happens to you?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** frankly i would prefer it if you just took over for me as mining is not my area of expertise

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I'd rather not do it all for you. Lead me to where you died; I’ll start helping you out from there.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** alright fine  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** follow me

**<littlebird16>** marianne and I will take care of everything while yyou are gone!!

**<HelloMarianne8>** I need to tend to the farm and the farm animals,, ;o;

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** When we return, we will all need to focus on creating the redstone circuits.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** thankfully that is what you are here for  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i on the other hand will be working on a task of my own

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Which is what?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** making bookshelves

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You’re not doing that.

[ Server chat ]

**<HelloMarianne8>** Um,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** I’m sorry to be a bother but I need help farming;;,, ;-;

**<20BrigidPride>** Isn’t that something you should be asking of one of your group members?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Do you have a huge farm with dozens of crops?!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I temporarily envy you! I say “temporarily” because Base Aegir will have its own majestic farm of its own soon!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’m not dealing with all that land upkeep fam

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Would it even be necessary to have so much farmland in the first place? There are only four of you, after all.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Silly Edelgard, you fail to see that eating the food is just one of many uses for the crops growing on the farmland!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Tsk, tsk! Think a little!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hmm…

**<HelloMarianne8>** No,, um,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** I’m having troubl e with growing crops,,

**<Night_of_Knights>** What’s the problem? I might be able to help!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** An issue with growing plants?

**<MCHatGirl>** Do tell!! I know my way around Minecraft plants so I might be of assistance too ♥

**<HelloMarianne8>** Um,, I found melon seeds and planted them,,,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** And they gre w a stem,, but there’s no actual melons even after a lon g time,,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** My melons stopped growing and I don’t know what to do,,, ;-;

**<Night_of_Knights>** Ah, I see... let me think a moment…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dorothea is probably better to ask about it  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I heard she has a lot of experience handling other people’s melons

**<MCHatGirl>** …

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** caspar i believe that wasnt wise to say

**<IAmFerdinand>** Petra! Why did you damage me?!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Is this a betrayal??  
**<IAmFerdinand>** ARE YOU WITH EDELGARD?!!!

**<20BrigidPride>** Apologies, Ferdinand! I was not planning on doing that on purpose  
**<20BrigidPride>** It is just that a loud sound outside of my room was surprising me

**<littlebird16>** oh you heard tthat too?

**<20BrigidPride>** It sounded very close by

**<littlebird16>** I hope it’s not aa… ghost …! D:

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Hey, don’t talk about ghosts! Especially not now, when it's dark!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** There seems to be a bit of a commotion on the second floor of the dormitory right now.

**<VoidSoul13>** Yes, quite… it is rather loud.

**<littlebird16>** whats goingg on??

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It’s definitely not a ghost, right? RIGHT?!

**<HelloMarianne8>** oh no,,, ;-;

**<IAmFerdinand>** I hear Dorothea’s voice in the commotion!

**<VoidSoul13>** Caspar is shouting.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I hope they are not in trouble!

**<IAmFerdinand>** … I am curious to know what is going on between them…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** … So I am now eavesdropping!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** But is that right to do?

**<VoidSoul13>** Everybody likes to hear of other people’s drama, Lady Edelgard.  
**<VoidSoul13>** I practically have no choice but to listen to what is happening in Caspar’s room right now.  
**<VoidSoul13>** Tragically, I am his neighbor.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Dorothea just shouted, “Who told you that?!” and Caspar replied “Told me what?!”  
**<IAmFerdinand>** “The last thing you said in the Minecraft chat!”  
**<IAmFerdinand>** “A knight in the dining hall said that! Why are you attacking me for it?!”  
**<IAmFerdinand>** “That’s just a baseless rumor! Now forget it!”  
**<IAmFerdinand>** “So you’re not actually good at Minecraft farming?!”

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Caspar’s an idiot.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** There’s loud footsteps coming down the hall. It’s most likely Dorothea going back to her own dorm room.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i wasnt expecting her to do something about caspars poor choice of words in real life

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** They didn’t injure each other, did they? I hope not… :(

**<littlebird16>** dorothea wentt back to her room, i heard the door open and close

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DIDN’T DESERVE A SLAP IN THE FACE DOROTHEA

**<IAmFerdinand>** I heard that slap! It was hard!

**<MCHatGirl>** You heard all that huh? :(  
**<MCHatGirl>** … Well, guys.  
**<MCHatGirl>** I’m not in the mood to play anymore, so I'm going to stop playing for today.  
**<MCHatGirl>** It was fun though! I’ll play again another day <3

**MCHatGirl left the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT DID I DO????

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Considering what time it is, I think I’ll log out as well.

**<VoidSoul13>** With Lady Edelgard out, I have no reason to stay.

**EThot_von_Hresvelg left the game.**

**VoidSoul13 left the game.**

**<littlebird16>** umm I have to prepare for tomorrow’s social isolationn so I will be going too o/

**littlebird16 left the game.**

**20BrigidPride left the game.**

**Night_of_Knights left the game.**

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** since its not as enjoyable without everyone online should we all just call it a night  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i definitely want to

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’s past lysithea’s bedtime anyway

**xX_glasscannon15_Xx left the game.**

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** barricade your door caspar or youll be turned to ash

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I THOUGHT SHE LEFT ALREADY  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** FFUJCK

**F1STS0FST33L left the game.**

**<HelloMarianne8>** I still don’ t know how to grow melons,,, ;-;


	4. It's Real Dining Hall Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place entirely in Garreg Mach's dining hall but if you wanna just get that Mine Craft action skip this one since it's like an intermission more than anything

_[The following day, the Black Eagle students share a table in the dining hall during the lunch hour.]_

  
_(Being slightly late, Caspar and Linhardt are the only ones in their group yet to get their food, therefore are still waiting in line.)_

**Caspar:** Wow Linhardt, that cut on your forehead is worse than I thought.

**Linhardt:** We already discussed the incident in the morning. Please do not bring it up again or continue on the subject. I don't want to feel ill.

**Caspar:** It's really noticeable, bro. Did it bleed a lot? Like down into your eyes? Or your mouth, even?

**Linhardt:** PLEASE.

**Caspar:** This line is long, Linhardt! I want to pass the time somehow! But really, did it bleed enough to go all the way down your face?

**Linhardt:** You could have discussed literally anything else, yet you thought it was a good idea to talk about something that makes me-- ... I need a moment.  
_(covers his mouth and dry-heaves)_

**Caspar:** Oh ew, not here! People eat here!

  
_(The other six Black Eagle students, already gathered at their table, have their own discussion.)_

**Edelgard:** Since the professor only planned a short seminar in the afternoon for us tomorrow, would any of you care to continue playing Minecraft tonight?

**Hubert:** Minecraft again?

**Edelgard:** I thought our experience with it last night went well, don’t you think?

**Petra:** Yes! I believe it was the good experience!

**Ferdinand:** Oh, you know… it was good… Except for the part where you BLEW US UP.

**Edelgard:** Was there something wrong with that?

**Ferdinand:** Edelgard! Is that a serious question?! You destroyed Base Aegir’s hard work AND killed us all in such a way that forced us to respawn at the world spawn point! How is there nothing wrong with that?!

**Edelgard:** Well…

**Dorothea:** Think of it this way, Ferdie: when you repair a completely destroyed base to it’s former -or, even greater- glory, how does that make you look?

**Ferdinand:** Huh?

**Dorothea:** Don’t you think that would make you look… like true leader material? Like the perfect candidate for Minecraft emperor?  
_(winks at Edelgard)_

**Ferdinand:** … You’re right, Dorothea!  
_(firmly sets his fork down on his tray)_  
Destroy Base Aegir all you want, Edelgard! But know this… it will always return bigger and better than before, because you cannot hold me, Ferdinand von Aegir, down!

**Petra:** I would have much preference in Edelgard not destroying our base again, Ferdinand...

**Edelgard:** Do show me the truth in your words tonight in the Minecraft server.

**Bernadetta:** Did you really have to make me sit in this crowded dining hall with you guys??

**Petra:** We are friends Bernadetta, are we not?

**Bernadetta:** Yes, but... I-I’d rather be in my room right now!

**Edelgard:** Will you be joining us tonight in Minecraft, Bernadetta?

**Bernadetta:** I’d like to…

**Edelgard:** Be here to discuss it with us. Maybe that will help.

**Ferdinand:** How about those cacti; am I right, Bernadetta?

**Bernadetta:** That’s oddly specific…

_(Caspar and Linhardt, finally with their food, now join the Black Eagle table.)_

**Caspar:** Cacti are the best when they are planted in a flower pot. Small, cute, and best of all, won’t prick you to death!

**Hubert:** You would have to be an idiot to be killed by a cactus.

**Caspar:** Hey! You don’t know the pain of being in a desert biome PvP world and you can’t see where you’re going after being tricked into eating Suspicious Stew and being afflicted with blindness and die from--

**Hubert:** I do not, and I don’t care. In fact, this anecdote of yours makes you sound just like the particular type of idiot who would be killed by a cactus.

**Caspar:** You’re just jealous of my swag.  
_(sticks a lot of food in his mouth at once)_

**Hubert:** Your... swag?

**Dorothea:** Cringe...

**Linhardt:** Stop putting so much in your mouth; you’re going to choke if you’re not careful.

**Caspar:** This again? Look, even Professor Byleth agreed with me! Let me eat how I want, it’s not hurting anyone!

**Linhardt:** What? The professor agreed with me about it.

**Caspar:** Uh? I asked Professor Byleth and they said it’s fine, so…  
_(shoves more food in his mouth)_

**Linhardt:** I brought this to the professor’s attention and they agreed with me by saying it’s unhealthy for you.

**Caspar:** Obviously they just said what you wanted to hea-- ghHkK-

**Linhardt:**

_(Caspar starts coughing severely)_

**Ferdinand:** Caspar!

**Bernadetta:** Are you okay??

_(Ferdinand thumps Caspar in the back with the heel of his palm several times in an attempt to help)_

**Linhardt:** He’s coughing, so he can breathe. He’ll be fine.

**Edelgard:** That’s quite a nonchalant response.

**Linhardt:** This has happened several times before. Perhaps one of these days he’ll put some effort into chewing his food?

**Caspar, recovering:** You suck ass, Linhardt.

**Linhardt:**

**Dorothea:** Ah, Caspar! That reminds me!

**Caspar:** Hm?

**Dorothea:** Since we’re in the dining hall, tell me which of the knights told you that ugly gossip about me.

**Caspar:** Why should I tell you that when you hit me over it?

**Dorothea:** I’m very sincerely sorry for slapping you across the face without getting all the facts.

**Caspar:** I’ll forgive you if you give me the rest of your food.

**Dorothea:** But this is my favorite-- … ugh, fine!

**Caspar:** _(taking Dorothea’s food tray)_ You’re forgiven now.  
_(he scans the dining hall)_  
Hmm… it was that knight, the one talking to the head chef right now.

**Dorothea:** Are you sure??

**Caspar:** Yep, I remember her face, clear as day. Though why do you need to know who--

**Dorothea:** That little snake!

_(Dorothea bolts out from her seat and sprints toward the knight)_

**Caspar:**

**Caspar:** … Does Dorothea really not like people talking about her Minecraft skills?

**Edelgard:** You can say that.

**Petra:** Will Dorothea be fighting the knight?

**Hubert:** It will no doubt garner the attention of the entire dining hall, and possibly Seteth’s as well. Not a good idea, but I won’t stop her from doing so.

**Ferdinand:** Because you love the drama, eh, Hubert?

**Hubert:** ... ... ... No.

**Edelgard:** Caspar, did that knight really tell you something like that, or are you shifting the blame away from yourself?

**Caspar:** What? Why would I lie like that?

**Lysithea:** Caspar isn’t smart enough to think quickly like that in a confrontation.

**Caspar:** My mind is HUGE so if I really wanted to lie, I could totally do it if I wanted t-- wait, when did you get here?

**Lysithea:** I came over as soon as I heard Dorothea say “that little snake.”  
_(sticks a fork in Linhardt’s food)_  
I wanted to see what happens next.

**Linhardt:** … That’s my food?

**Lysithea:** Doesn’t look like you’re eating it.

**Bernadetta:** You’re not afraid of possibly getting sick?

**Lysithea:** I’m immune to Linhardt germs.

**Ferdinand:** That’s a really odd way to put it.

**Lysithea:** Don’t make it sound weirder than it is.

**Caspar:** Looks like the knight is starting to get agitated!

**Hubert:** The others in the dining hall are starting to notice.

**Edelgard:** This won’t do well for the Black Eagles’ image.

**Caspar:** FIGHT THE KNIGHT, DOROTHEA!

**Petra:** FIGHT THE KNIGHT!

**Bernadetta:** D-don’t encourage a fight!

**Caspar/Petra:** FIGHT. THE. KNIGHT! FIGHT. THE. KNIGHT!

_(onlookers gasp as the knight misses a punch meant for Dorothea’s face)_

**Ferdinand:** They’re actually fighting?!

**Caspar:** GIVE EM HELL, DOROTHEA!

**Petra:** WE STAN A LEGEND!

**Bernadetta:** Isn’t anybody going to break it up???

**Linhardt:** This wouldn’t have happened if Dorothea just took a nap.

**Lysithea:** Not everyone works the same way you do.

**Edelgard:** I wonder if the rumor was really worth starting a physical fight over…

**Ferdinand:** Ah, sh-- act normal, Seteth is coming!

_(Those at the Black Eagles’ table try to regain their composure.)_

**Caspar:** Yeehaw, I really do love today’s meal! Don’t you, Linhardt?

**Linhardt:** I didn’t get to have any.

**Caspar:** Oh, that sucks. Spit in your food next time so Lysithea won’t eat it.

**Linhardt:** That is the most abhorrent suggestion I have ever heard in my life.

**Ferdinand:** When I said to act normal, this isn’t what I meant! Nobody, especially nobles, normally talks about spitting in food!

**Edelgard:** Sounds pretty normal coming from Caspar, actually.

**Caspar:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**Seteth:** Edelgard. There you are.

**Edelgard:** There I am.

**Seteth:** I’d like a word with you. Come with me.

**Dorothea:** … Sorry, Edie.

_(Seteth leads both Dorothea and Edelgard directly outside the dining hall.)_

**Hubert:** If anything is to happen to Lady Edelgard because of this incident, I will personally reduce you and Petra to mere molecules.

**Caspar:** What did we do?!

**Petra:** I do not think Caspar and I are deserving of the punishing… er, punishment.

**Bernadetta:** You were kiiiind of encouraging Dorothea to fight the knight…

**Caspar:** What! It was all in good fun, come on!

**Petra:** The knight had been starting the fight by trying to strike Dorothea.

**Hubert:** Dorothea started it by confronting the knight about it. All because you relayed meaningless words in the Minecraft chat.

**Caspar:** WHAT?! If we’re going to do that, might as well say it’s the knight’s fault for saying that to ME in the first place! If you’re going to vaporize anybody, have it be the knight!

**Petra:** It makes much more sense for the knight to be having the punishing…

**Edelgard:** There will be no need for punishment.  
_(returns to her seat at the table)_  
Seteth just told me that as house leader, I need to step in and prevent these kinds of things from happening, and preserve the good image of the Black Eagle house. As for Dorothea…

**Dorothea:** I have to make up for it by helping out in the kitchen for the rest of the month.

**Hubert:** Lady Edelgard should not have been pulled into your nonsense and be lectured because of it.  
_(he glares at Caspar and Petra)_  
I hope you have written your wills.

**Caspar:** Ohhh, yikes… hold me, Petra!

**Petra:** I am holding!

**Edelgard:** It’s fine, Hubert. This is only going to happen once. Right, Dorothea?

**Dorothea:** Yes, Edie….

**Dorothea:**

**Dorothea:** Why are you sitting in my spot, Lysithea?

**Lysithea:** I wanted to.

**Dorothea:** Return to your high chair at the Golden Deer table.

**Lysithea:** Excuse me?

**Dorothea:** I’m just teasing!! Please don’t kill me. Less than three!

**Ferdinand:** Did… did you just say “less than three” to represent a heart?

**Dorothea:** You understood what I meant, right?

**Ferdinand:** Well, yes, but--

**Dorothea:** Then what’s the problem, Ferdie?

**Bernadetta:** Does that mean everything is fine now?

**Dorothea:** The knight got reprimanded for spreading rumors, and nobody actually got hurt from the fight, so yes! Everything is fine.

**Edelgard:** And none of us will be resorting to such foolish actions again. Hopefully.

**Caspar:** Hey, Linhardt fell asleep at the table again.

**Lysithea:** Do you have a quill on you, Caspar?

**Caspar:** I do, but what do you need it for?

**Lysithea:** Give it to me.

_(Caspar gives Lysithea the nearly broken quill)_

**Lysithea:** This is in such poor condition….

**Caspar:** At least the actually useful part is still intact!

**Lysithea:** True!

_(Lysithea dips the quill in a small inkwell with one hand, and holds Linhardt’s head up with the other)_

**Bernadetta:** This is looking mean…

**Ferdinand:** I want to stop you right there, but I also want to see what comes out of this.

**Dorothea:** Then you don’t reeaaally want to stop her, do you?

**Ferdinand:** … No. I do not.

**Edelgard:** I don’t think this is very smart to do considering our house just got a warning from Seteth not too long ago.

**Lysithea:** One, this is not harming anybody like a fight would; and two, Linhardt fell asleep outside of his room, so he’s asking for it.

_(Lysithea draws shaky and dripping lines on Linhardt’s face, resembling a cat’s nose and whiskers)_

**Lysithea:** … There we go! Linhardt is looking five times cuter than normal!

**Dorothea:** But now it'll stain his face for a few hours.

**Lysithea:** Good.

**Caspar:** I wish I thought of doing that first.

**Petra:** You can be doing it next time Linhardt falls asleep?

**Caspar:** Petra, you are a genius!

**Hubert:** Do you really think that suggestion is worthy of praise?

**Lysithea:** I don’t want the lines to smudge, but they will if I let him lie on the table. But I don’t want to awkwardly hold onto his jaw either…

**Petra:** Hold Linhardt by his rattail?

**Lysithea:** … That’s such a good idea.

**Dorothea:** Petra, I’m surprised you’re encouraging all the troublemaking in this crowd.

**Petra:** I am just helping friends.

**Caspar:** Petra, check out my potato guy. I made his arms and legs with forks.

**Petra:** It is very strange and immature, but gives me intrigue! I have never been thinking of that for myself!

**Ferdinand:** Hey, that’s my fork!

**Caspar:** Thank you for your contribution.

**Ferdinand:** I didn't finish my meal!

**Petra:** I want to be having fun in this way too.

**Caspar:** Take the remaining forks at this table, there should be enough!

**Hubert:** You are not taking my fork.

**Petra:** That is acceptable, Hubert. My potato will be missing a limb.

**Edelgard:** Take my fork, Petra. I've finished eating.

**Lysithea:** You're really enabling this behavior, Edelgard?

**Edelgard:** It's childish, but not harming anyone.

**Dorothea:** Bold of you to say when you just finished drawing cat whiskers on Linhardt's face, Lysithea.

**Seteth:** Just what is going on at this table?

**Dorothea:** … Hiiiii, Seteth! How’s it going? We’re totally not doing anything we shouldn’t!

**Edelgard:** We are eating. Just as we should be doing in this room at this hour.

**Ferdinand:** I’m thinking about taxes.

**Seteth:** Mm-hmm. What’s on Linhardt’s face?

**Lysithea:** Oh, that? It’s, uh, it’s nothing!  
_(moves Linhardt’s head in accordance to her imitating voice)_  
”Nothing weird or otherwise out of the ordinary is occurring at this table, Seteth. I love Crests!”

**Seteth:**

**Seteth:** I see. As a reminder, do not cause any more disturbances to the knights or to the other students, or there will be harsher consequences than were carried out today.

_(After giving each of the Black Eagles a suspecting glance, Seteth leaves the dining hall.)_

**Everyone:**

**Caspar:** “I love Crests”? Come on, Lysithea! He wouldn’t say that! At least not explicitly.

**Lysithea:** I panicked, okay?!

**Edelgard:** Seteth didn’t seem to care about what was happening at this table regardless of how strange it must’ve looked.

**Dorothea:** He must be too old for this.

**Bernadetta:** … Not to change the subject or anything but… is anyone going to play Minecraft later….

**Ferdinand:** I was thinking--

**Bernadetta:** If I spoke out of turn, I’m sorry!!

**Ferdinand:**

**Edelgard:** I would like to know as well. Who will be joining us?

**Lysithea:** I’ll make Marianne and Ignatz join again.

**Ferdinand:** I’ll bring Mercedes along once more, even though she BETRAYED ME.

**Caspar:** I still need to find Linhardt’s base, so count me in!

**Edelgard:** Good. I look forward to it.


	5. Ferdinand Takes Another L

_[In the evening, the Black Eagles return to their individual dorm rooms and rejoin the Minecraft server.]_

  
[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hey guys  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** guess what I did

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** What did you do?

**<HelloMarianne8>** ;-;

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I found a few tridents from drowned and repaired them  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I hope you’re ready for the PAIN

_20BrigidPride was impaled by F1STS0FST33L using [MightMakesRight]  
_

**<MCHatGirl>** Did you really just kill Petra right now?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** It was to display my trident’s power

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** But is it really wise to kill a fellow group member?

**<20BrigidPride>** It is forgiven for now

**<VoidSoul13>** I wouldn’t forgive if I were you.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Not to be racist, but I think tridents are an awful weapon.

**<Night_of_Knights>** How is that racist?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** he said he wasn’t racist ignatz, read a little  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** however  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** he IS of really awful taste

**<IAmFerdinand>** I’m just saying there are better weapons.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Like the sword! It does the most damage.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** uh?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** axe does more damage

**<IAmFerdinand>** But it’s slower and breaks quicker when used as a weapon.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** that’s why u have a few in ur inventory at once  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** how are u going to win in pvp if u don’t even have basic knowledge

**<20BrigidPride>** Tea

**<Night_of_Knights>** Weapon DPS (damage per second) depends on the type on enchantments that are applied on the weapons, if any.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u hear that ferdinand  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ur swords are bad unless they’re enchanted

**<IAmFerdinand>** That is NOT what Ignatz is saying!

**<MCHatGirl>** Does anybody know how to make a name tag?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** You can’t craft it; you have to find it in chests, from villagers, or while fishing.

**<MCHatGirl>** Fuck

**<littlebird16>** :O !!

**<MCHatGirl>** I  
**<MCHatGirl>** I MEAN  
**<MCHatGirl>** Fudge

**<F1STS0FST33L>** watch out dorothea, seteth might find out and ban u from the server

**<MCHatGirl>** Would he even find out, anyway?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** maybe if one of us is a snitch  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** someone keep an eye on linhardt, he’ll probably rat on dorothea

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why would you accuse me  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** for what reason would i do that

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u tried to tell professor byleth about me “eating too fast”  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** if that’s not snitching idk what is

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** its not snitching if its out of concern for your health

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u told the professor that I was doing something u didn’t like so I’d stop  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** that’s Literally snitching

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you know what im going to agree with you so i dont have to keep talking

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u have told me those exact words in real life, boo  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** surely u got something else to reply with in that huge mind of urs

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** too much effort

**<HelloMarianne8>** What does “idk” mean,,

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I don’t know

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i dont know

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I don’t know.

**<HelloMarianne8>** How come nobody ever knows,,, ;-;

**<IAmFerdinand>** Marianne, “I.D.K.” is an initialism for “I don’t know.”

**<HelloMarianne8>** OH  
**<HelloMarianne8>** Okay,,,, I understand ;o;

**<IAmFerdinand>** We all love knowledge!

**<20BrigidPride>** AAH  
**<20BrigidPride>** THE SPIDERS

_20BrigidPride was slain by Cave Spider_

**<Night_of_Knights>** I’m so sorry, Petra!

_Night_of_Knights was slain by Cave Spider_

**<IAmFerdinand>** What’s going on down there??

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F….

**<20BrigidPride>** We accidentally have found a spider maker

**<Night_of_Knights>** As you can see, it was of cave spiders…

**<20BrigidPride>** There were a great many spiders after us

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** So you guys found a mineshaft, huh?

**<20BrigidPride>** ……… No

**<Night_of_Knights>** Definitely not.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Don’t lie to me, cave spiders only spawn in mineshafts.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Lucky. I wish we had one of those generate near our base.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we dont have an abandoned mineshaft but we have something else

**<HelloMarianne8>** Friendship,,,,,,, c:

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** not what i was going to say but that sounds better actually

**<littlebird16>** friendship :3

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** … Yeah, we have friendship over here.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Are you implying the rest of us don’t have friendship?

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Doesn’t seem like it sometimes.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** psshhhhhhh. Petra and I are SUCH best friends that our bond is stronger than all ur friendships combined

**<20BrigidPride>** We are best friends!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I’m surprised you didn’t say Linhardt was your friend, Caspar.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** we broke up the moment linhardt didn’t invite me to his base

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** but we were never dating in the first place

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’s a Joke™, mister linhardt von ordelia

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** what

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I thought we were all friends with each other. :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh don’t worry, we are  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’m just not friends with linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** u hear me linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** u are no longer my friend

**<MCHatGirl>** Friendship Ended With Lin  
**<MCHatGirl>** Now Petra is My Best Friend

**<F1STS0FST33L>** EXACTLY

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** wow

**<IAmFerdinand>** Anyway…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Petra! Ignatz! Show me where the mineshaft is!

**<Night_of_Knights>** Let me get a new pickaxe first, at least.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I want to explore an abandoned mineshaft…

**<IAmFerdinand>** Defect from Base Hevring and join Base Aegir instead!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It’s Base Ordelia! … And no thanks, I like it here.

**<IAmFerdinand>** You’re really missing out on a sweet structure to explore if you stay there. Just saying…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** also ignatz decorated the base really nicely, you’ll like it

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** He truly knows how to decorate! :)

**<Night_of_Knights>** Oh, I’m not that good… ^^;

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Don’t downplay the talents you have, Ignatz!

**<IAmFerdinand>** It may not have the same impact as it would if it were real life, but I’ll send Caspar out to the jungle to gather cocoa beans to be used for cookies made just for you.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ME????

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Hmm… tempting…

**<littlebird16>** please don’t switchh bases D:

**<HelloMarianne8>** Maybe you should switch,,,,,,,,,, I’m bad luck,,, ;-;

**<F1STS0FST33L>** join us lysithea  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we’re 100 times cooler than linhardt

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** literally how

**<F1STS0FST33L>** we just have a lot of swag  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’d be called base swaggie if it wasn’t already named after ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Or! You could say Base Aegir... is Base Fire. ;)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** cringe

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Yeaaaaah, no thanks. I’ll just stay here.

**<IAmFerdinand>** What?! You played with my heart, Lysithea… it burned me so…

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Gross.

**[ F1STS0FST33L --> IAmFerdinand ]** recruitment failed  
**[ F1STS0FST33L --> IAmFerdinand ]** we'll get em next time

**[ IAmFerdinand --> F1STS0FST33L ]** I genuinely hope so!

**<MCHatGirl>** Your offer was bad, Ferdie. Just accept it.

**<IAmFerdinand>** It was as noble as I could make it!

**<VoidSoul13>** Is there even a jungle anywhere near your base?

**<IAmFerdinand>** I have no idea, which is why I was going to send Caspar out to look for one.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** jungles are rare biomes ferd  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’d be sending me out on mission impossible wandering over 50,000 blocks away from our base looking like boo boo the fool just for some cocoa beans

**<Night_of_Knights>** It’d be easier to acquire cookies from villagers, if you really wanted them…

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Or I can make them in real life! :)

**<MCHatGirl>** Omg Mercie, you’re so sweet ♥

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m here to help!

**<IAmFerdinand>** S

**<IAmFerdinand>** SPIDERS!!!

_20BrigidPride was slain by Cave Spider_

_IAmFerdinand was slain by Cave Spider_

_Night_of_Knights was slain by Cave Spider_

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Wow. Such swag.

**<IAmFerdinand>** You just caught us in a moment of weakness, is all!

[ Base Aegir's chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** thanks guys  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’ve clowned our entire group

**<IAmFerdinand>** To be fair, we already did that back when Edelgard destroyed our base and took Mercedes.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** tea

**<20BrigidPride>** Tea

[ Server chat ]

**<MCHatGirl>** I hope Base Aegir has been preparing their base all this time :)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** for  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** for what

**<MCHatGirl>** :))))

**<littlebird16>** thats rreally ominous o_o

**<20BrigidPride>** I am not liking the sound of this

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert! Release the wolves!

**<IAmFerdinand>** ............. The what

_Night_of_Knights was slain by Hubert von Vestra III_

**<20BrigidPride>** Take the cover!

**<Night_of_Knights>** There’s so many wolves?!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** BASE AEGIR IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m so sorry for this! :(

**<IAmFerdinand>** No! This time I have a countermeasure!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Oh?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes! I had secretly put this together just for a situation like this! Once I pull this lever, your twenty-three wolves will be no more, and you will regret returning to attack Base Aegir!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Did Ferdinand actually be smart for once?

_F1STS0FST33L was slain by ImBaby_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** STOP EXPLAINING AND JUST PULL IT

**<IAmFerdinand>** Tremble in fear as I release my vast army of golems!

**<MCHatGirl>** Golems?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** This may not work out well for us.

**<IAmFerdinand>** BEHOLD!!!

**<MCHatGirl>** … Wow, that’s… actually a complicated mechanism.

**<VoidSoul13>** I did not expect something like that to be made by Ferdinand, of all people.

**<Night_of_Knights>** So cool!

_Night_of_Knights was slain by Hubert von Vestra XII_

**<Night_of_Knights>** :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** .  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ferdinand  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** those are snow golems

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes! Base Hresvelg will regret this!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** THEY DON’T DO DAMAGE

**<IAmFerdinand>** WHAT

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YOU’VE CLOWNED US

**<IAmFerdinand>** OH NO

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I take back what I said about Ferdinand being smart.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** has he ever been smart

**<IAmFerdinand>** You know what? Tea.

_IAmFerdinand was slain by FurdinandVonAegir_

**<MCHatGirl>** Oh, Ferdie…

**<VoidSoul13>** Shall we proceed to the second phase, Lady Edelgard?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Yes. Interact with as much as possible.

**<20BrigidPride>** There is more than the wolves?

**<MCHatGirl>** It’s a good thing you made your base out of wood, Ferdie ;)

**<IAmFerdinand>** … Do I dare ask why?

**<MCHatGirl>** … ;)

**<Night_of_Knights>** M

**<Night_of_Knights>** MY COWS!

**<20BrigidPride>** They are in the flames!!

**<HelloMarianne8>** NO,,!;!! ;O;

**<Night_of_Knights>** PUT THEM OUT! PUT THEM OUT!!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DON’T HAVE A WATER BUCKET

**<Night_of_Knights>** THE PAINTINGS ARE BURNING TOO  
**<Night_of_Knights>** AAAAAAAAAAAA

_Night_of_Knights burned to death_

**<20BrigidPride>** THE ENTIRE BASE IS IN THE FLAMES

**<IAmFerdinand>** I;M IN THE FILAM;ES

_IAmFerdinand burned to death_

_20BrigidPride went up in flames_

_F1STS0FST33L was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting MCHatGirl_

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I’m so sorry, everyone! :’(

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** That is cruel for Base Hresvelg to do…

**<MCHatGirl>** Now Base Aegir truly is Base Fire ;)))

**<littlebird16>** thhe animals didn’t do anything D: !

**<HelloMarianne8>** !! ;o; ,,,,!,,,

**<IAmFerdinand>** We all burned to death and you are more concerned for the welfare of our farm animals??

**<MCHatGirl>** They’re cuter than you, Ferdie.

**<IAmFerdinand>** That may be true, but we still deserve at least a little sympathy!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Not from me.

**<IAmFerdinand>** :(

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Good work, team. Let’s return to our base.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** didn’t even give us a chance to attack first before slamming us with another siege, dang…

**<VoidSoul13>** Perhaps you should plan faster.

[ Base Aegir's chat ]

**<IAmFerdinand>** How do they keep getting through our defenses?!

**<Night_of_Knights>** What defenses?

**<IAmFerdinand>** … True.

**<Night_of_Knights>** At least they had mercy on us this time and let us keep our beds.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I’m telling u  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** a moat would’ve prevented this

**<20BrigidPride>** I am still thinking a thicc wall would be better protection

**<F1STS0FST33L>** petra I am absolutely 100% without a doubt certain a moat is the best defense

**<20BrigidPride>** But are you really?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ……  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ………………  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** am I?

**<IAmFerdinand>** If we don’t think of some sort of viable defense, we are easily going to lose this war...

**<Night_of_Knights>** I feel as we have been losing since it started…

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’s because we are

**<IAmFerdinand>** Only with that kind of attitude!

**<20BrigidPride>** How will we be defending then?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Easy!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Rebuild our base again,  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Then PRAY.

**<Night_of_Knights>** Sounds good when written, but I think that will end badly for us.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** no wait  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I got it  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** instead of preparing defenses again, why don’t we just attack base hresvelg  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** they didn’t steal our resources so we can just leave the base ruined as is, hide our beds and some large chests containing our valuables, then just attack  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we’d have less to lose that way and also find out just what kind of base we’re up against

**<20BrigidPride>** … I have agreement with Caspar

**<Night_of_Knights>** It’s true that we don’t know what their base is like, so I think it’d be a good idea to scout it.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Rebuilding our base for the third time WOULD be rather tiresome…  
**<IAmFerdinand>** So let’s do it! Let’s attack Base Hresvelg!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YEAHHH

**<20BrigidPride>** YES

**<Night_of_Knights>** Yeah!!

**<IAmFerdinand>** … But does anyone know where it is?

**<20BrigidPride>** I was watching them go to the north after their attack on our base

**<F1STS0FST33L>** me too  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** let’s just blindly go that way, we might find them

**<IAmFerdinand>** Make some weapons and some shields, my friends! We’ll be marching out soon!

[ Server chat ]

**<MCHatGirl>** If I went to the dining hall right now to get some guac, would I actually be able to?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** No. It wouldn’t be wise for the monastery staff to allow anyone to randomly access the kitchen.

**<MCHatGirl>** Yeah, that makes sense, I guess :/

**<littlebird16>** actually you ccan.. ive gone into the dining hall to eat at nightt  
**<littlebird16>** DON’T TELLL ANYONE o_o;;

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Your secret is safe here! :)

**<MCHatGirl>** Is that true, Bernie? I should go to the dining hall then ;)

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Not a wise idea. It’s against the rules to go out of your dorm this late at night.

**<MCHatGirl>** The curfew sucks.  
**<MCHatGirl>** I’ll be back ;)))

**MCHatGirl left the game.**

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert, can you convince her to go back to her room? If Seteth learns that she’s out and about, we’ll likely be reprimanded again.

**<VoidSoul13>** Of course.

**VoidSoul13 left the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh yikes I hope hubert won’t kill her

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** He won’t.

**MCHatGirl joined the game.**

**<MCHatGirl>** Hubie can be scary when he wants to be :(

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Welcome back, Dorothea.

**<MCHatGirl>** It would’ve been 5-10 minutes tops, Edie! </3

**VoidSoul13 joined the game.**

**<VoidSoul13>** Do abide by Lady Edelgard’s words next time.

**<MCHatGirl>** eeeeyikes  
**<MCHatGirl>** I get it, Hubie :’(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dang what did u do to her

**<VoidSoul13>** It is none of your concern.

**<MCHatGirl>** It was AWFUL, Caspar!  
**<MCHatGirl>** I won't have the will to go out of my dorm room at night anymore....  
**<MCHatGirl>** I... I'm not strong enough...  
**<MCHatGirl>** Please avoid the same fate if you can, Caspar :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh...  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh yikes... will do

**[ MCHatGirl --> VoidSoul13 ]** LOL Gottem!! <3

**[ VoidSoul13 --> MCHatGirl ]** As Lady Edelgard would say: >:) .

_xX_glasscannon15_Xx was fireballed by Ghast_

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ah shoot

_ItsMeLinhardt walked into fire whilst fighting Ghast_

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** sorry i ran out of arrows

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I enchanted your bow with Infinity??

**<F1STS0FST33L>** w

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** UUUGHH.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow so u guys can access the nether huh  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** how many diamonds u got

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** More than you.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** clearly  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** come on, give me a number

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** 420

**<F1STS0FST33L>** linhardt u can’t find that many diamonds in a short amount of time  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** don’t play with me like this

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** nobody is going to tell you how many diamonds they have

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I bet marianne would tell me

**<HelloMarianne8>** I’m sorry Caspar,,,, I can’t say ;-; ,,,

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I don’t appreciate u guys’ discrimination

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Not telling you how many diamonds we have is not discrimination.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah it is  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** it’s anti-caspar

**<MCHatGirl>** Do you honestly think Lady Rhea would send me feet pics if I asked nicely?  
**<MCHatGirl>** ………………………………………………………  
**<MCHatGirl>** WRONG  
**<MCHatGirl>** CHAT

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** um

**<MCHatGirl>** OMG

**<littlebird16>** ddorothea ??

**<F1STS0FST33L>** DOROTHEA WHAT

**<HelloMarianne8>** What does that mea n,,,, o:

**<IAmFerdinand>** Just WHAT is going on at Base Hresvelg??

**<MCHatGirl>** NOTHING

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Nothing.

**<VoidSoul13>** Nothing you should concern yourself with.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** do u really believe we can read a message like that and just ignore it

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ... You don't have a thing for the archbishop, do you?

**<MCHatGirl>** LISTEN IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Dorothea’s message is truly out of context; believe me!

**<IAmFerdinand>** I believe you, Mercedes. But that doesn’t explain why Dorothea said that in the first place!

**<MCHatGirl>** IT'S NOTHING

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** if its nothing then it should be easy to explain

**<MCHatGirl>** I CAN’T LIN  
**<MCHatGirl>** I CAN’T

**<F1STS0FST33L>** you’re just making urself look suspicious by not explaining

**<MCHatGirl>** ALJKH;SAD,HGFJHH'SAKLJG;

**<20BrigidPride>** The Dorothea machine is broken

**<F1STS0FST33L>** exactly

**<Night_of_Knights>** Maybe we shouldn't press on the issue.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** come on ignatz, you know you wanna know why dorothea said that

[ Base Hresvelg's chat ]

**<MCHatGirl>** I'VE SCREWED UP  
**<MCHatGirl>** SO BAD

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Nothing will happen to you, Dorothea! :(

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** It probably would've been easier to just explain it.

**<MCHatGirl>** YEAH BUT  
**<MCHatGirl>** I didn't want to make Hubie sound weird to them </3

**<VoidSoul13>** And how, exactly, would I sound weird?

**<MCHatGirl>** What will they think if I tell them that I was responding to you saying "Your persuasion skills are so exceptional that Archbishop Rhea would send feet pictures if you asked"?  
**<MCHatGirl>** They'll think you have a thing for feet because literally NOBODY says that!

**<VoidSoul13>** ... I see.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It's rather thoughtful of you to be concerned for his image, Dorothea.

**<VoidSoul13>** Unnecessary. Everybody already has undesirable thoughts about me.

**<MCHatGirl>** People thinking you'll turn them to dust with dark magic and people thinking you loooove feet are totally different things, Hubie!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I'd say to not be concerned about it too much. The others will forget about it as the night goes on.

**<MCHatGirl>** ... Yes. Yes, you're right, Edie.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** There's still a lot of time for things to happen in the server.

**<MCHatGirl>** I hope they forget quickly. </3

[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** so are u gonna explain what that was all about

**<VoidSoul13>** Stop talking about it.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** BUT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I WANNA KNOW

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We are dropping the subject, Caspar.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** well  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** can u pm me about it

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** caspar

**<F1STS0FST33L>** HOW CAN U JUST LET THAT GO UNEXPLAINED  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** LET ME IN ON THE KNOWLEDGE

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I'll have you banned from the server if you bring it up again.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** do u really think linhardt will ban me from his server  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** think again  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we're tight af

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you said we arent friends anymore so i have no qualms about banning you

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** LINHARDT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I THOUGHT WE HAD A GOOD BROMAC BREWING

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** what

**<F1STS0FST33L>** **bromance  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** sorry I spelled it wrong in my moment of passion

**preciousdragonbaby joined the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** uh  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** who's that

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Did one of you invite someone?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i didnt

**<NIght_of_Knights>** Not me...

**<F1STS0FST33L>** can this be explained to me at least????

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Only if someone HAS an explanation.


	6. Give Me Your Coordinates

[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** so are u going to explain who u are and how u got in here

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Are you sure nobody gave out the link to someone else?

**<VoidSoul13>** I suggest you identify yourself, "preciousdragonbaby."

**<IAmFerdinand>** Why are you so silent? Are you... perhaps... intimidated by my nobleness?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ... Ah. I know.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** If nobody here has given out the server link recently, then this new player must be Seteth.

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... OH.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** MY BAD

**<F1STS0FST33L>** SETETH????  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** IS THAT ACTUALLY U

**<MCHatGirl>** ... Hi, Seteth! Nothing improper is going on here!  
**<MCHatGirl>** I, for one, definitely didn't say anything that could get me excommunicated from the church :))))

**[ F1STS0FST33L --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** THE COPS ARE HERE

**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> F1STS0FST33L ]** i suggest you start thinking before hitting the enter key now that seteth joined the server

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Seteth, may I ask why you have joined us?

**<HelloMarianne8>** Maybe h e wants to mine,, :o

**[ MCHatGirl --> EThot_von_Hresvelg ]** Edie, you're not worried about Seteth seeing your name?

**[ EThot_von_Hresvelg --> MCHatGirl ]** I have my doubts that he knows what an e-thot is.

**<VoidSoul13>** ...  
**<VoidSoul13>** You are being awfully quiet, Seteth.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Maybe he just doesn't know how to open the chat box.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Press T to open it, Seteth. Press ENTER after you finished typing your message.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** t  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** ,.5  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** oh!!! ok!!  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** thank you, glasscannon15 (: !

**<F1STS0FST33L>** seteth have u never played minecraft before

**<preciousdragonbaby>** it's not seteth  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** it's flayn! ):

**<littlebird16>** iis it really flayn? o_o

**<preciousdragonbaby>** oh yes!!!  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** but you are right, F1STS0FST33L. i have never played minecraft before. ):

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Did Seteth give you the server link, then?

**<preciousdragonbaby>** yes!  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** he made my minecraft account for me too. i do not like the name he chose. ):

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** it is certainly something

**<IAmFerdinand>** Flayn! I have a proposition for you!

**<preciousdragonbaby>** yes, IAmFerdinand? (:

**<IAmFerdinand>** Join Base Aegir and I will teach you everything there is to know about Minecraft! If this is truly your first time playing, it will no doubt be beneficial for you!

**<MCHatGirl>** Ferdie! She just joined! Don't try to bribe her into your base!  
**<MCHatGirl>** ...By the way Flayn, you should join Base Hresvelg instead. ;)

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Good one, Dorothea. Also trying to recruit Flayn immediately.

**<MCHatGirl>** Us girls have to stick together, you know! ;)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** if that's true how come I'm not invited to ur base????

**<MCHatGirl>** Sorry Caspar, you're not pretty enough :/

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WOW

**<IAmFerdinand>** You would have a much better experience with Base Aegir anyway, Caspar. As would Flayn!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I don't know if getting our base raided and destroyed twice can be called a better experience

**<IAmFerdinand>** So what do you say, Flayn? Will you join us?

**<preciousdragonbaby>** oh i am not sure yet! ):  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** i would like to play with all of you! (:

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** technically you are since were all playing on the server at the same time

**<IAmFerdinand>** Listen to this, Flayn!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** My comrades and I are about to unleash a terrifying siege upon Base Hresvelg!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Are you, now?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Linhardt! Kindly teleport Flayn to my location!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I'm sure she wants to be in the company of other players, anyway!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i might as well

_[ ItsMeLinhardt: Teleported preciousdragonbaby to IAmFerdinand ]_

**<preciousdragonbaby>** thank you, ItsMeLinhardt! (:

**<IAmFerdinand>** Behold, Flayn, as we utterly destroy Base Hresvelg's massive castle!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Which, by the way, looks fantastic, I must admit. The placement of the dark oak wood planks and the cobblestone is perfect. The banners are a nice touch as well.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Thank you, Ferdinand.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Enough of that, now! Base Aegir companions, let fly your arrows!

**<VoidSoul13>** I'm shaking in my Gucci boots.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** :0c

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I really wish I could see the carnage that would come out of this.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Release the wolves, Hubert!

**<IAmFerdinand>** Wolves? Ha!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** That's what our iron golem is for!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Go get them, Dedue!

**<MCHatGirl>** You named your iron golem after Dedue?

**<IAmFerdinand>** It just makes sense.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** UR WOLVES MEAN NOTHING THIS TIME EDELGARD

**<Night_of_Knights>** I'm sorry for the destruction!

**<20BrigidPride>** FOR BRIGID

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YEAHHHHHH PETRA ROLL IN THE BRIGID PRIDE

**<VoidSoul13>** ... It appears every Hubert von Vestra from II to XV have been slain by their iron golem.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i fear Dedue ):

**<MCHatGirl>** I didn't want to send Furdinand von Aegir to his grave so soon! :'(((

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hubert u named 14 wolves after urself??  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ... embarrassing

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Mercedes, fire TNT cannon F!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** On my way!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** tnt cannon F?? do u have A thru E too????

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** TNT cannons A through P. >:)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WTF

**<Night_of_Knights>** I think our greater concern is the fact that we're having one of those primed against us at the moment!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** tea

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Switch cannons when necessary, Mercedes.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Just use your shield, Ignatz!

**<MCHatGirl>** Shields can't block TNT explosions if they were primed with redstone power ;)

**<IAmFerdinand>** ,

_Night_of_Knights blew up_

**<Night_of_Knights>** :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ignatz I'm gonna cop your enchanted bow real quick

**<Night_of_Knights>** Go ahead, I can't use it at the moment. :(

**<preciousdragonbaby>** edelgard's base is highly defensive :0c

_MCHatGirl was shot by F1STS0FST33L using [Red Paint Maker]_

**<MCHatGirl>** Not fair, Caspar!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it's minecraft war, dorothea  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** everything is fair

**<VoidSoul13>** LADY EDELGARD MOVE

_20BrigidPride was killed by VoidSoul13 using magic_

_VoidSoul13 was impaled by 20BrigidPride using [MightMakesRight]_

**<20BrigidPride>** I was sure no one had been noticing me

**<VoidSoul13>** You can't hide plots to harm Lady Edelgard from me.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u guys have gone to the nether????

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** What makes you think that?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hubert used splash potions of harming to kill petra  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** u need a brewing stand to make those and u need to go to the nether for the blaze rod and nether warts  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** do u think I wouldn't notice

**<MCHatGirl>** ... Welllllllll...

**<IAmFerdinand>** Caspar, here's your chance! Use the dispensers!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** TRUE

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** UGH, I really wish I could see this.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Your fast setup of the dispensers and redstone is very impressive, Caspar! :)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** thank u mercedes I practice

**[ F1STS0FST33L --> IAmFerdinand ]** any particular reason why u decided firework rockets were the ammunition of choice

**[ IAmFerdinand --> F1STS0FST33L ]** They are easy to make!

**[ F1STS0FST33L --> IAmFerdinand ]** that's valid

**<F1STS0FST33L>** PREPARE TO BE ANNIHILATED AS SOON AS I PULL THIS LEVER

**<MCHatGirl>** Oh noooo :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** COMPLETE OBLITERATION IN 3  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** 2  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** 1

**<preciousdragonbaby>** :0 !!!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** .

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ...

**<VoidSoul13>** ...

**<MCHatGirl>** ...

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Why isn't anyone saying anything?

**<IAmFerdinand>** ...

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ferdinand  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** did u neglect to add firework stars while crafting the rockets

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Perhaps I did...

**<F1STS0FST33L>** my goodness it's like you're actively trying to make base aegir look like it's made up of monkeys using computers

**<IAmFerdinand>** I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE REQUIRED TO CAUSE DAMAGE!

_F1STS0FST33L blew up_

_IAmFerdinand blew up_

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Good work manning the cannons, Mercedes.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It feels awful to blow up my former comrades. :(

**<MCHatGirl>** I think it's safe to say that Base Hresvelg successfully defended from your attack, Ferdie ;)

**<IAmFerdinand>** Oh, really? Rethink that! Your base will not stand for long! Not as long as Dedue the iron golem is still here!

**<MCHatGirl>** Actually, he fell a while back.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Really?  
**<IAmFerdinand>** :(  
**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Regardless, I will not allow you to win!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Ferdinand won't give up, huh?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We won't have any mercy towards your base members in our next siege, then.

[ Base Aegir's chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** honestly ferd I think it's best we give it up  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we literally can't defend or attack to save our lives

**<IAmFerdinand>** Why would I want to admit defeat so easily? We still have plenty of time on this server!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** very true but we can only handle the constant destruction for so long

**<20BrigidPride>** None of our tactics have been proving to be useful

**<IAmFerdinand>** Only because they weren't executed as well as we hoped.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah I wonder why that is

**<Night_of_Knights>** I think we should take a vote on whether to surrender or not.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I vote to surrender tbh  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'd rather not have edelgard as an enemy anymore

**<20BrigidPride>** I am also voting to surrender

**<Night_of_Knights>** I'll have to wave a white flag too.

**<IAmFerdinand>** What?! You're really throwing in the towel?!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** the people have spoken  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we gotta give up

**<IAmFerdinand>** How will I ever survive knowing Edelgard has beaten me in a video game...

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u won't survive if u keep fighting against her when u clearly can't win

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Alright, fine. Let's let Edelgard know of our position.

[ Server chat ]

**<IAmFerdinand>** Edelgard!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Yes?

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... As much as I am loathe to say so, we at Base Aegir have decided...  
**<IAmFerdinand>** ... that we are going to have to surrender.

**<MCHatGirl>** Wow, really Ferdie? :O

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Have you decided that it was a mistake to make me your Minecraft enemy?

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Yes. u_u  
**<IAmFerdinand>** We are currently marching toward your base with nothing but our beds and basic resources.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I see.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We predicted this, so we already have a space in our castle provided for you and your comrades.

**<IAmFerdinand>** That hurts my noble feelings. :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** hey can I have my trident back when I get there

**<VoidSoul13>** A trident with Loyalty III, Channeling, and Mending? I don't think so.  
**<VoidSoul13>** It's mine now.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I WORKED HARD ON THAT FOR PETRA U KNOW

**<MCHatGirl>** This means Flayn will be joining Base Hresvelg since Base Aegir doesn't exist anymore ;)

**<littlebird16>** tthat's so unfortunate to hear

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i certainly would not want to make an enemy of edelgard so yes, i am joining base hresvelg o: !

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** A good decision.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Now that Base Hresvelg and Base Aegir are now merged, what is there to do?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** attack linhardt's base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** that's what we're doing

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ah, yes! That's right!

**<VoidSoul13>** We still face the issue of finding it in the first place.

**<HelloMarianne8>** This feels unfair,,,,, ;-;

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** How so?

**<littlebird16>** your base now has 9 mmembers while our base has 4  
**<littlebird16>** how will we survive :[

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Be confident, Bernadetta! We've put a lot of work into this!

**<littlebird16>** thatt is true...

**<HelloMarianne8>** But im also bad luck,,, so,,, ;-;

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You're not bad luck, Marianne.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u hear that linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** once we get our priorities in order at the base, we're coming for u

**<MCHatGirl>** Speaking of Lin, where is he?  
**<MCHatGirl>** He hasn't said anything for a while :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** he's too scared to face us

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ...  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** He's continuously walking into a wall.

**<HelloMarianne8>** He's been doing tha t for a while now,, :o

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dang linhardt do u need a minecraft gf

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** He may have fallen asleep at his computer.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** buzzkill

**<20BrigidPride>** I will be going into his room to see what he is up to  
**<20BrigidPride>** Linhardt is my dorm neighbor

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It's not even that late at night.

**<IAmFerdinand>** He may truly just be afraid of Base Hresvelg. I'm in it, after all!

**<VoidSoul13>** We managed just fine without you. You'd most likely be a liability for us, if nothing else.

**<IAmFerdinand>** :(

**<MCHatGirl>** You're definitely not going to be in charge of any of our mechanisms ;)

**<IAmFerdinand>** What?! Do you not trust me?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it was a mistake to trust u with leading base aegir in the first place

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Oof.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Now this is just bullying. :(

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** Hello  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** This is Petra

**<F1STS0FST33L>** HEY PETRA

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** It is true  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** Linhardt has fallen to sleep at his computer

**<preciousdragonbaby>** perhaps you should let him rest then 0:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** are u kidding  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** wake him up so he can see the destruction that will occur at his base  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** OOOOOOOOOOoOOO  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** U KNOW WHAT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** SINCE YOU'RE THERE

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ...  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Don't.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** OPEN THE DEBUG SCREEN TO FIND OUT HIS BASE COORDINATES

**<littlebird16>** caspar!! :O

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** NO!!!!!!!!!

**<IAmFerdinand>** Are we really going that low for this?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** we gotta take what we can get

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** Ok how do I open it

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** CASPAR THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BACK OUT

**<F1STS0FST33L>** PRESS F3

**<HelloMarianne8>** Ohhh no!,!!! ;o;

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** -5633, 16, 2551

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Thank you for the intel, Petra.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** CASPAR I'M G

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ay

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'M NOT AFRAID OF U

**<20BrigidPride>** I had been running back to my room  
**<20BrigidPride>** Linhardt is awake now  
**<20BrigidPride>** He was not liking what I placed in the Mine Craft chat

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** NONE OF US DO

**<MCHatGirl>** We at Base Hresvelg like it ;)

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** petra  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** that was evil

**<20BrigidPride>** It is like the Internet has said  
**<20BrigidPride>** Country girls make do

**<F1STS0FST33L>** not quite the right use for that phrase petra  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** but valid

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I'll personally destroy your fursuited Steve the second you step in our base.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** IT'S NOT A FURSUIT I JUST LIKE WEREWOLVES

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** What are we going to do now that everyone knows where our base is?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** die perhaps

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** We're not going to be giving up that easily, are we?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no. i guess not

**<HelloMarianne8>** I'm worried abou t my farm animals,, ;o;

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** dont worry about them too much  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** they were purposely placed further away from the main body of our base to protect them from a siege

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It's a hassle to go to and from the farming block of our base, but it was to protect the animals for you, Marianne.

**<HelloMarianne8>** Thank you so much,,, :'0

**<littlebird16>** have we made all tthe preparations needed for their attack? :[

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** based on the chat messages during the conflict between the other two bases it sounds like edelgard uses a lot of explosives  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** it was tedious but we remade the more important walls of the generated stronghold with waterlogged stone brick stairs that match the original walls  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** they will resist explosions because of the water and i dont think they will want to put in much effort for mining the blocks

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** All the traps are in place. The pressure plates, tripwire, and rigged chests are connected with redstone, so don't accidentally trigger them.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It's a good thing you were caught in an area where it was easy for the others to be trapped in, Linhardt.  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Assuming they dig around the exact coordinates Petra gave, of course.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** arm yourselves well  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** itll be a little while before the others show up so lets make sure were as prepared as possible

**<littlebird16>** i'll take myy place on the tall tree on the surface :0

[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dang there's actually a jungle on the way over to linhardt's base?? I'm MAD jealous

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i love the green color here! (:

**<Night_of_Knights>** I wish we came this way earlier...

**<HelloMarianne8>** Yes,,, that jungle is where I got the melon seeds fro m,,, ;-;

**<Night_of_Knights>** Did you learn how to make the melons grow properly, Marianne?

**<HelloMarianne>** No,,,, ;-;

**<F1STS0FST33L>** OOOOOO  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** GUYS LETS STOP FOR A SECOND  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** THERE'S OCELOTS

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Adorable! :)

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We need to keep moving, Caspar.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** BUT I WANT A CAT

**<VoidSoul13>** They removed the ability to tame ocelots. They won't follow you.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** really?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ugh

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yeah if you want a cat you need to find one that spawned in a village

**<F1STS0FST33L>** oh? on the goddess?  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** lit

**<MCHatGirl>** They probably changed it because it was too weird to see the ocelot suddenly turn into a totally different cat after you tamed it :/

**<F1STS0FST33L>** that makes sense I guess

**<IAmFerdinand>** If I had known my snow golems would melt out here, I would've made some fire resistance potions. :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ferdinand stop being such a himbo

**<IAmFerdinand>** I can't control it :(

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We are about 300 blocks west from the coordinates Petra supplied for us.

**<20BrigidPride>** They should be correct

**<IAmFerdinand>** With the way the Base Hevring members reacted, I'm sure that's where they're hiding.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** IT'S BASE ORDe  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Never mind.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** wow that environment looks really nice! (:

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It looks like such a warm area.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** LINHARDT YOU GOT A BASE IN THE BADLANDS  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** LUCKYYYYY

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** All that terracotta will be a bit of a pain to mine through.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Is there anything particularly special about this environment?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** not really it's just kinda rare

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** dont come to our base

**<MCHatGirl>** Too late, Lin ;)  
**<MCHatGirl>** We can't just turn back after traveling over 5,000 blocks to get here.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** youd be better off doing so

**<F1STS0FST33L>** is this some kind of threat linhardt

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes

**<IAmFerdinand>** L.O.L. !!!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** You are one of the least threatening people I've ever met, sir.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** what really

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah you're like  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** "ewwww blood"  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** "I'm baby"  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I wouldn't be afraid in the slightest

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im not baby

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You're baby.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** see u can trust lysithea here because u have to be a baby to know a baby

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ...

**[ littlebird16 --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** i see them!!!!! comingg from the east!!! :[

**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> littlebird16 ]** what do they have

**[ littlebird16 --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** its all of them plus four iron golems and ten wolves

**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> littlebird16 ]** oh ok. thank you bernadetta

**<MCHatGirl>** Flayn is baby <3

**<preciousdragonbaby>** sadly my account name suggests so. ):

**<VoidSoul13>** We've reached the coordinates.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Those of you who were with the former Base Aegir, start digging.

**<20BrigidPride>** I am slightly in disappointment about not being able to use a diamond pickaxe

**<IAmFerdinand>** The loss of my base is still a tragic pain in my mind...

**<MCHatGirl>** Don't dig straight down, Ferdie!

**<preciousdragonbaby>** what is the problem with that? 0:

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** It's dangerous! You don't know what's under every block you mine. It could be lava, or a steep fall!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah mercedes is right u don't wanna be like felix the other day when he dug straight down and fell into a huge lava lake  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** needless to say he did not survive that

**<IAmFerdinand>** L.M.F.A.O.! I won't die in such a brainless way!

**<VoidSoul13>** You already have. Several times.

**<IAmFerdinand>** :(

**<Night_of_Knights>** Can't we just use TNT for this?

**<Ethot_von_Hresvelg>** We don't have an unlimited amount of TNT.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** sure seemed like it when you were at war with us

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hubert is our resource collector, but he doesn't have unlimited patience for it.

_IAmFerdinand fell from a high place_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** GEEZ FERDINAND

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** whats happening up there

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR VOICE COULD REACH A PITCH THAT HIGH

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I could hear you screaming all the way from my room.

**<VoidSoul13>** You "won't die in such a brainless way," hmm?

**<MCHatGirl>** I told you, Ferdie. :/

**<IAmFerdinand>** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I SWEAR

**<20BrigidPride>** Your screaming sounded awful, Ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Lorenz kicked down my door with his medical kit in hand because he thought I was dying. :(

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** How thoughtful of him.

**<IAmFerdinand>** He also said he was quite disappointed that I didn't invite him to play with us.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** :(

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Perhaps next time.

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Anyway...  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Linhardt!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes

**<IAmFerdinand>** Please have mercy on me and teleport me to one of my comrades!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** but you were coming to attack my base

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... A fair point.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** However, I am so, so far away and therefore will suffer immensely if I have to walk back all 6,182 blocks. u_u

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ugh okay  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** but just this once

_[ ItsMeLinhardt: Teleported IAmFerdinand to MCHatGirl ]_

**<IAmFerdinand>** Quite noble of you, sir! I thank you!

**<MCHatGirl>** So, Ferdie, what did you see down there before dying?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Something quite interesting...  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I saw some stone bricks!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Did you now?

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes! Stone bricks! Some were cracked, some were mossy...  
**<IAmFerdinand>** But stone bricks nonetheless!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** OOOOOO LINHARDT I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR A SIEGE

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im terrified

**<Night_of_Knights>** I started digging around the hole Ferdinand fell through. There are indeed stone bricks down there.

**[ EThot_von_Hresvelg --> VoidSoul13 ]** Drop two blocks of TNT down the hole. Delay one of them.

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Not even going to let me pick up my stuff before throwing explosives down there, huh? Is this your way of tormenting me, Edelgard? Fiend!

**<Night_of_Knights>** You almost blew me up, Hubert!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Of course not, Ferdinand. It's to drive off any potential threats.

**<IAmFerdinand>** ... Ah. I see. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions.

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<HelloMarianne8>** They're veryyyyy close to m e,,  
**<HelloMarianne8>** The tnt explosion particles w ent through the wall,, ;o;

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You'll be fine! We set up a trap in that area, so if they don't decide to go off the path by mining through the walls, they'll fall right into it.

**<HelloMarianne8>** I hope the y do,,,,,

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** even if they dont, we still have other mechanisms to rely on

[ Server chat ]

**<IAmFerdinand>** See? No threat!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** May I retrieve my stuff now without the possibility of you killing me?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Like I said, it wasn't intended to harm you. But yes, you may go.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Yes!!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will return to my former glory in mere moments!

_IAmFerdinand fell from a high place_

**<MCHatGirl>** ,

**<VoidSoul13>** ...

**<preciousdragonbaby>** ...

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ...

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Ferdinand...

**<IAmFerdinand>** Lorenz burst into my room with his medical kit again.  
**<IAmFerdinand>** Needless to say, he was not pleased to know that my screams were, once again, due to a virtual injury and not a real one.

**<MCHatGirl>** Are you implying he wished you actually WERE injured?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ferdinand how are we going to complete this raid if you keep dying to the same things multiple times

**<VoidSoul13>** We will. It will not matter in the slightest whether Ferdinand is with us or not.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Is that so, Hubert?

**<VoidSoul13>** Very much so.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Linhardt! Please be a dear fellow noble and teleport me to my comrades!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** ... once more!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i dont know ferdinand  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i think helping you once is enough

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It IS enough. Maybe you should've been more careful.

**<IAmFerdinand>** What?! Have mercy on me!  
**<IAmFerdinand>** I do not, as Caspar would say, want to put on my clown shoes and walk all 6,182 blocks to your base for the second time! u_u

**<F1STS0FST33L>** lmao ur right I would say that

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you can walk here on your own  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** put your clown shoes on

**<IAmFerdinand>** You wound me.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** While Ferdinand makes his way back, let's proceed with caution.

**<IAmFerdinand>** You aren't even going to wait for me??

**<VoidSoul13>** We've wasted enough time waiting for you when you were teleported back. We're not waiting again.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** aw what a bummer for ferd

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Let's move, everyone.

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<littlebird16>** okk!  
**<littlebird16>** all of them are jumping down tthe hole near marianne's location

**<HelloMarianne8>** I hope they fall for the traps her e,,, ;-;

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** You'll be just fine.


	7. Press F for Respects

[ Server chat ]

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I can't believe this  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** linhardt made his base out of a STRONGHOLD  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'm so mad  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** why couldn't *I* be lucky enough to have a base already generated for me????

**<MCHatGirl>** Not like it makes any difference since we'll be blowing it up pretty soon ;)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u right

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i can read these you know

**<F1STS0FST33L>** we been knew

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** There's a chest here!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Ignore it. Stronghold chest loot isn't worth it.

**<20BrigidPride>** I will be opening it

**<F1STS0FST33L>** m

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WAIT PETRA

**<20BrigidPride>** a

**<F1STS0FST33L>** AAAAAGH

**<preciousdragonbaby>** D: !

**<F1STS0FST33L>** QUICK MINE AT THE FLOOR TO GET PETRA OUT

**<VoidSoul13>** There's no lava. We can take our time.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** STILL  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IN THAT TRAP

**<20BrigidPride>** It is very dark and there are little bugs down here

**<MCHatGirl>** EW

[ Base <strike>Hevring</strike> Ordelia's chat ]

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Ladies and gentlemen,  
**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** We got 'em.

[ Server chat ]

**<VoidSoul13>** There's obsidian under the stone floor. I'm not wasting my time digging through that for Petra.

**<20BrigidPride>** And I do not have a diamond pickaxe  
**<20BrigidPride>** So I cannot be digging myself out in a reasonable amount of time

**<IAmFerdinand>** Was it really such a good idea to leave those of us from Base Aegir without high tier equipment?

**<VoidSoul13>** We can't risk losing valuable items in ridiculous ways.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** come on hubert we're not all as stupid as ferdinand

**<IAmFerdinand>** Ow??

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We must press on. Petra can defend herself for a while.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'll come back for u petra I promise

**<20BrigidPride>** I will be trusting you

**<VoidSoul13>** Due to the structure of this place, I believe we should split up and look for any signs of the base's inhabitants.

**<Night_of_Knights>** I think Petra falling victim to a pitfall trap is evidence enough of them being here.

**<VoidSoul13>** You know well what I mean.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Ignatz, I can see what leads to a stronghold library here. Explore it for us.

**<Night_of_Knights>** Alright, I will.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** do let me explore too! (:

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** You can come with Dorothea and I to explore this other corridor.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** okay 0: !

**<Night_of_Knights>** This place seems pretty normal...  
**<Night_of_Knights>** I don't see any sign of redstone traps or the like.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** that's the kind of thing u should watch out for  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'd tread with my shield up if I were u

**<Night_of_Knights>** I really don't see anything out of the ordinary here...

**[ xX_glasscannon15_Xx --> littlebird16 ]** Pull lever 12 for me.

**[ littlebird16 --> xX_glasscannon15_Xx ]** okk

_Night_of_Knights was shot by xX_glasscannon15_Xx using [CrestOfGlockester]_

**<F1STS0FST33L>** NO  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I TOLD U

**<Night_of_Knights>** I'm... afraid of this place now.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Welcome to the death club, Ignatz. :(

**[ EThot_von_Hresvelg --> VoidSoul13 ]** Hubert, help me place TNT in the library. If Lysithea is still there, we can catch her in an explosion.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Careful, Edelgard! The explosions nearly hurt you!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Thank you for your concern, Mercedes, but I'm being careful.

**<VoidSoul13>** The walls are not being destroyed...

**<MCHatGirl>** Do you really need to place so much TNT, Hubie?

**<VoidSoul13>** Yes.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Clear the area!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** 19 blocks of tnt is a bit much don't u think

_MCHatGirl was blown up by VoidSoul13_

**<VoidSoul13>** ... My apologies.

**<MCHatGirl>** Hubie! :'((((

**<VoidSoul13>** I didn't know a block of TNT would be launched in your direction.

**<MCHatGirl>** Now I have to be in the death club with Ferdie. </3

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** And you killed a few wolves and damaged one of our iron golems. After it started attacking you, we had to put it down.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F...

**<VoidSoul13>** I have made an error regarding TNT usage.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** odd how things are currently not in your favor

**<F1STS0FST33L>** u say that now but just wait a few minutes

**<20BrigidPride>** It is rather lonely down here in this room

**<F1STS0FST33L>** DW PETRA I'LL SAVE U  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** sooner or later, at least

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** The library has been completely destroyed, but there's no sign of anyone other than Ignatz being here...

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** The walls are unscathed when they should've been destroyed. Stone bricks do not have a high enough blast resistance to be unaffected by TNT.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I bet linhardt is cheating

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** absolutely not  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** everything here was done without cheating

**<IAmFerdinand>** Just mine through the walls! They're not pickaxe-proof!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Do it. I dare you.

**<VoidSoul13>** I'd rather not waste my time.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah right ur just scared of what might happen

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** It may indeed be a smarter idea to not mine through the walls. They may be rigged with some sort of trap.

**<IAmFerdinand>** Are you really afraid of some little traps?   
**<IAmFerdinand>** Some leader you are, Edelgard!

**<VoidSoul13>** If you hadn't died from fall damage, you would've died by a trap set up here and would've taken everyone else with you.

**<IAmFerdinand>** You don't know that. u_u

**<F1STS0FST33L>** look let's just go through this hallway  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** looks safe enough

**<preciousdragonbaby>** no, how about this one!  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** it's covered in green carpet (:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** flayn are u insane!!  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** that is THE most suspicious thing I have ever seen in my LIFE  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** strongholds never generate carpets  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** that's why we should go through this one that I suggested

**<preciousdragonbaby>** this place is linhardt's base, right?  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** it probably was just decorated! (:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** flayn u sweet summer child  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** everything in here is assumed dangerous  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ESPECIALLY that carpeted hallway

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Caspar has some good points. Avoid the carpeted hallway for now.

**[ xX_glasscannon15_Xx --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** Ugh, Caspar is smarter than he looks.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I know my minecraft, ok

**<VoidSoul13>** That's surprising.

**<HelloMarianne8>** aaaaaaa,,,

**<F1STS0FST33L>** IT'S MARIANNE  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** GET HER

_HelloMarianne8 was killed by VoidSoul13 using magic_

**<VoidSoul13>** ... Her inventory was empty?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ?

**<HelloMarianne8>** Can't believ e you didn't care about killing your own wolves,, ;-;

**<VoidSoul13>** Collateral damage.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dang marianne were u denied proper tools while you were here  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** linhardt u are such a monster

**<littlebird16>** sorry for tthis!! ><;

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wat

**<preciousdragonbaby>** RUN

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** OUT

_VoidSoul13 was squashed by a falling anvil_

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ...

**<VoidSoul13>** UGH.

**<MCHatGirl>** Poor Hubie :'(

**<IAmFerdinand>** Welcome to the death club.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** That was one of the most awful Mine Craft deaths I've seen... :(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah did u see how fast those anvils fell  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** hubert didn't have a chance

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I built that. :3

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yikes   
**<F1STS0FST33L>** turns out that this hallway wasn't safe in the slightest

**[ xX_glasscannon15_Xx --> HelloMarianne8 ]** Great job being a distraction, Marianne. :3

**[ HelloMarianne8 --> xX_glasscannon15_Xx ]** Thank you,,,,,

**<preciousdragonbaby>** let's go through the other hallway! (:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** bruh do u really think that's a good idea

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** It's the only other path we've got. Besides, I have an idea.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** What is it? :0c

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** The carpet is clearly hiding something. Perhaps magma blocks or other damaging entity.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** We can just light the carpet on fire and let the flames spread. If anything is under them, it'll be revealed without us having to step in the corridor.

**<IAmFerdinand>** And why didn't you think of that earlier?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** It simply didn't cross my mind at the time.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** you're so galaxy brained, edelgard

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Thank you.

**[ littlebird16 --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** wwhat does that mean??

**[ ItsMeLinhardt --> littlebird16 ]** he said edelgard is smart

**[ littlebird16 --> ItsMeLinhardt ]** okk thank you

**<F1STS0FST33L>** can I have the honor of lighting the carpet on fire

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Yes, Caspar.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YES  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** TIME TO GET LIT

**<VoidSoul13>** Cringe.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** this corridor was so nicely decorated too. ):

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Sad that we have to ruin it... :(  
**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** YYEEEAAAAAAA  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** BURN

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Aha. I thought so.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Magma under the carpet.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** TAKE THAT LINHARDT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** OUTSMARTED YOU HERE

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** im so very, very disappointed that the trap i personally built did not work

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** A good idea, but not well executed.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I'll build a path on the magma so I can disrespect linhardt more

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ouch

**<Night_of_Knights>** Make sure you pay attention!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I got minecraft knowledge dw  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** SHJtT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** OK MAYBE I DONT

**<MCHatGirl>** I sadly cannot see what is happening but: Good one, Caspar.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** He fell into a pitfall trap triggered most likely by hidden tripwire placed at the end of the corridor.

**<MCHatGirl>** That's just how it is sometimes...

**<20BrigidPride>** Caspar?? It is nice to be seeing you

**<F1STS0FST33L>** HEY PETRA  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** the trap chamber u fell into is huge, huh

**<20BrigidPride>** Yes  
**<20BrigidPride>** It must be expanding under the entire base  
**<20BrigidPride>** It is a big dark room so many monsters will be spawning here

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah there's def a lot of them  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** heard them the entire time we were here

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you definitely outsmarted me caspar

**<F1STS0FST33L>** STOP FLEXING ON ME

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I must admit that this base is rather complex and somewhat well constructed.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Thanks, most of that was because of me.

**<HelloMarianne8>** It is tru e,,,, :o

**<F1STS0FST33L>** edelgard I think u should give up  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** this entire place is a death trap

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Give up now? I don't think so.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ferdinand, dorothea, ignatz, and hubert were all killed, and petra and I are stuck in a huge monster filled room  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** mercedes and flayn probably won't be able to help u that much since they are new to minecraft

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I don't think I'll be giving up just yet.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** EDELGARD THATS A MISTAKE

**<20BrigidPride>** That is no brain cell

**<F1STS0FST33L>** EXACTLY

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I hope you like silverfish, Edelgard!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** >:(

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ugh I hear the silverfish crawling up there

**<20BrigidPride>** Edelgard, how many splash potions are you having in your possession?

_LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray was killed by EThot_von_Hresvelg using magic_

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ... My bad.

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Looks like I have to say F for myself now. :(  
**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F!

**<IAmFerdinand>** Welcome to the death club. :(

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I thought you were walking back to the others? :0

**<MCHatGirl>** We gave up. It's too far a journey to walk back so we're just chilling at Base Hresvelg instead ;)

**<Night_of_Knights>** We're cooking over a campfire!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** Very good :) !

**<F1STS0FST33L>** JUST SURRENDER, EDELGARD  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** YOU'RE TRYING TO SALVAGE A WET ROLL OF TOILET PAPER RIGHT NOW

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** NO

**<20BrigidPride>** Caspar and I will be surrendering to Base Ordelia

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yea for sure

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** THANK YOU, PETRA

**<20BrigidPride>** Will you be letting us out now?

**<littlebird16>** yes :o I got permission ffrom the others to do so

**<F1STS0FST33L>** THANK U

**<20BrigidPride>** It is not very nice down here, so thank you

**<littlebird16>** i put a torch near the exit, just follow the llight :0

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WE'LL BE FREE

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** destroy anything and im teleporting you a hundred thousand blocks away

**<F1STS0FST33L>** dw bro we surrendered so we're not hostile anymore  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** just focus on edelgard and flayn now

**<preciousdragonbaby>** actually i might just surrender too. ):

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Bad taste.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** The rest of your team and your friendly wolves and golems were killed, leaving just you, Edelgard. Are you sure you don't want to surrender?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I still have some fight in me, so show yourself! Face me in a 1v1 battle to the death!

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Stay where you are, I'm coming to fight you!

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** it seems like a loss for edelgard no matter what

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I still want to know what happens

**<MCHatGirl>** I'm rooting for you, Edie!

**<littlebird16>** :'o !!

**<preciousdragonbaby>** the fight between EThot_von_Hresvelg and xX_glasscannon15_Xx is very intense 0:

**<HelloMarianne8>** I hope lysithea wins,,,,

**<IAmFerdinand>** As much as I would rather not like to say it, I hope Edelgard wins!

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** I hope they have fun regardless :) !

**<MCHatGirl>** Mercie you're too nice for this world ♥

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wow linhardt u actually have a potted cactus here

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yes marianne got it for me

**<F1STS0FST33L>** this potted cactus is a friend and boy  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** just like u

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i am indeed a boy

**<F1STS0FST33L>** uh? you're a friend too

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** not yours

**<F1STS0FST33L>** I take back what I said earlier you're my friend again

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** uh ok   
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i will forgive you   
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** for now

**<20BrigidPride>** I am glad we are all friends

_xX_glasscannon15_Xx was slain by EThot_von_Hresvelg using [Aymr]_

_EThot_von_Hresvelg was killed by xX_glasscannon15_Xx using magic_

**<IAmFerdinand>** EDELGARD!!!! You disappoint me.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** At least I didn't die first. Unlike you.

**<IAmFerdinand>** :(

**<littlebird16>** iis the fighting over yet :o

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Yes.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Yes... Base Hresvelg has actually lost this fight...

**<IAmFerdinand>** Disappointing!

**<VoidSoul13>** Not as disappointing as you, Ferdinand.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ok I just realized we never discussed what would happen if linhardt's base actually successfully defended itself

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** you really thought our base was that bad huh

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ................................... maybe

**<Night_of_Knights>** Maybe we should leave that up to them.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** yeah we have an idea of what to do anyway

**<IAmFerdinand>** PLEASE spare me from any future sieges; my poor noble heart can't take it anymore! u_u

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** We're not attacking anybody. We never wanted to in the first place.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i just wanted to enchant fishing rods  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** which i did by the way  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** my fishing rod has luck of the sea iii and mending

**<F1STS0FST33L>** just tell us the idea, kitty boy

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** first of all just because other students called me that today doesnt mean its ok for you to call me that too

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** I didn't think that many people would see the cat whiskers.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** second of all lets just kill the ender dragon

**<F1STS0FST33L>** that's it????  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** come on dude that's so easy  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** let's all 1v1 each other instead  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** play some spleef or minecraft hunger games

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no thanks

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Because you would be the first one to lose, I assume?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** because id rather be fishing  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** or sleeping actually  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** can i be dismissed so i can nap

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** No.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** ugh

**<20BrigidPride>** I like the decorating here at Base Ordelia  
**<20BrigidPride>** It is very... home-like

**<HelloMarianne8>** bernadetta did most of the decoratin g,,, :^o

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah I like how u guys took the time and effort to color code ur beds  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** we didn't have that luxury at base hresvelg

**<MCHatGirl>** At least you guys from Base Aegir didn't. ;)

**<F1STS0FST33L>** we all had white beds but tbh who doesn't start out with a white bed when they begin a new world in minecraft

**<VoidSoul13>** I began the game with a black-colored bed.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah but you're like an emo goth vampire so is that really surprising

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I started with a red bed.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** STOP FLEXING ON ME

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i love the color coding but i find it odd that the green and white beds in this base were placed so close to each other 0:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** cause nobody here has any interior design sense

**<littlebird16>** :'c

**<F1STS0FST33L>** wait  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** how close are the beds

**<preciousdragonbaby>** close enough to form one bed 0:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** ........... omg

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** :O ?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** U GUYS GOT A DOUBLE BED  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** I KNEW IT  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** IT *IS* SERIOUS

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** it doesnt mean anything

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** It was to save space.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah keep telling urselves that  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** ur room is huge  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** it def wasn't to save space

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** >:)

**<MCHatGirl>** How sweet <3

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it's ok to admit it linhardt  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** when lysithea is in the mines, she's on ur mind  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** that could be us but u playin u_u

**<IAmFerdinand>** Who are you talking to?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** the girl reading this

**<20BrigidPride>** Caspar, if you have been wanting to make a Mine Craft double bed, I would be happy to have been obliging

**<F1STS0FST33L>** thank u petra it is what I always wanted in a minecraft world  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** to have a minecraft gf to make a double bed with

**<preciousdragonbaby>** is there a cultural significance in a "minecraft double bed" 0: ?

**<F1STS0FST33L>** yeah it's the ultimate sign of a serious relationship

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** no its not dont be ridiculous

**<preciousdragonbaby>** ah, i see!!  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** i hope to have a minecraft double bed with someone someday!! (:

**<F1STS0FST33L>** this is it guys flayn is a true gamer now

**<MCHatGirl>** We got 'em ;)))

_preciousdragonbaby tried to swim in lava_

**<preciousdragonbaby>** oh dear ):

**<Night_of_Knights>** Flayn!!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** let's bring out the F's boys  
**<F1STS0FST33L>** F

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** F

**<MCHatGirl>** F

**<littlebird16>** F

**<HelloMarianne8>** F

**<VoidSoul13>** F

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** F

**<IAmFerdinand>** F

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** F

**<LetsPlayMoreLikeLetsPray>** F!

**<Night_of_Knights>** F

**<20BrigidPride>** F

**<preciousdragonbaby>** F

**<F1STS0FST33L>** flayn do u know what F means

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i do not!

**<F1STS0FST33L>** it just means we are paying respects over your minecraft death

**<preciousdragonbaby>** so much thought placed within a single letter... how sweet (:

**Dragon_Daddy joined the game.**

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHO

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** ??

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Hello?

**<preciousdragonbaby>** .... oh no

**<Dragon_Daddy>** Who has admin perms on this server?  
**<Dragon_Daddy>** Is it you, Edelgard?

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** No, unfortunately.

**<Dragon_Daddy>** I see. Whoever has the perms, speak up now.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i made the server  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** so its me linhardt who has the power

**<Dragon_Daddy>** Why didn't you grant Flayn operator permissions?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** why would i  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** nobody else has permissions  
**<ItsMeLinhardt>** i dont need help keeping this server under control

**<preciousdragonbaby>** brother, leave my friends alone!!

**<Dragon_Daddy>** Do you really think I will just stand around and watch you die in Minecraft?

**<preciousdragonbaby>** you were watching me play??

**<Dragon_Daddy>** Since this was your first time playing, I wanted you to have every tool at your disposal, including the ability to use commands.  
**<Dragon_Daddy>** I didn't want you to die so early in the game.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** its not hardcore mode you know

**<preciousdragonbaby>** brother, all i wanted was to play the game with my friends.  
**<preciousdragonbaby>** dying in the game is not a big deal like you make it seem!!

**<Dragon_Daddy>** Linhardt, I want this server shut down in the next five minutes.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** WHAT

**<VoidSoul13>** Fine by me.

**<xX_glasscannon15_Xx>** Come on, now.

**<HelloMarianne8>** But my animal s,,, ;o;

**<preciousdragonbaby>** BROTHER.

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** A little extreme, don't you think?

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** we didnt even get to kill the ender dragon

**<20BrigidPride>** I did not get to make a Mine Craft double bed with Caspar yet

**<IAmFerdinand>** And I didn't get to be better than Edelgard at anything!

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Are you ever?

**<IAmFerdinand>** :(

**<preciousdragonbaby>** brother, you are killing my vibe.

**<Dragon_Daddy>** All I wanted was for you to have fun in Minecraft.

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i was, until you joined the server ):<

**<F1STS0FST33L>** OOF

**<Dragon_Daddy>** ...  
**<Dragon_Daddy>** I'm revoking all of your Minecraft server privileges.

**<IAmFerdinand>** u_u

**<Dragon_Daddy>** ... By the way, Edelgard, change your username. It is highly inappropriate.

**Dragon_Daddy left the game.**

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** ...

**<preciousdragonbaby>** ):<

**<F1STS0FST33L>** BRUUUUHHHHHHH

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Possibly the most extreme reaction I have ever seen regarding this game.

**<F1STS0FST33L>** he's probably mad that flayn's better than him at minecraft

**<preciousdragonbaby>** i am SO sorry, everyone... ):

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** I will ask Archbishop Rhea tomorrow morning if she can overturn Seteth's decision about the server.  
**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Until then, I'd advise that we close it. But keep a backup of the world, Linhardt.

**<ItsMeLinhardt>** sure ill do that

**<EThot_von_Hresvelg>** Good night, everyone.

_[The next afternoon, those who were playing on the Minecraft server gather in the Black Eagle's classroom to discuss the situation.]_

  
**Ignatz:** How did the meeting with the archbishop go?

**Edelgard:** Not very well.

**Mercedes:** Unfortunate...

**Edelgard:** Archbishop Rhea decided to side with Seteth on the issue, so we cannot play Minecraft on that server anymore.

**Caspar:** Bummer.

**Flayn:** I'm sorry this happened.

**Marianne:** It's sad all our hard work will be erased now...

**Ferdinand:** Can't we bypass that and use Minecraft Realms?

**Dorothea:** Realms has a player limit and it's smaller than our current player group.

**Linhardt:** And we have to pay for it.

**Ferdinand:** Shame.

**Edelgard:** At least we can find alternatives to Minecraft.

**Lysithea:** Such as?

**Edelgard:** Fortnite.

**Ferdinand:** WHAT?!

**Caspar:** I'm down with Fortnite, honestly.

**Ferdinand:** ... Actually, Fortnite is not a bad idea. I can beat Edelgard in a battle royale.

**Edelgard:** No, you can't.

**Caspar:** Wait, I have a better idea for what we can do instead of Minecraft.

**Petra:** What are you thinking?

**Caspar:** Roblox.

_(the others groan)_

**Hubert:** And here I thought it was going to be a good suggestion.

**Caspar:** What, it's not good?

**Lysithea:** Not really.

**Caspar:** None of you have been in a Roblox rap battle or anime high school RP game and it shows.

**Hubert:** I would rather die than be a part of that.

**Caspar:** Are you mad that no one would want to RP with you?

**Bernadetta:** I think I'd rather just play single-player games...

**Caspar:** Fine, look down on my suggestion, then. You'll regret it once you see me and Linhardt having fun while failing to navigate a Roblox obstacle course.

**Linhardt:** Me?

**Caspar:** You _will_ be playing it with me and you _will_ like it.

**Mercedes:** It's almost about time for that seminar your class is supposed to be having.

**Dorothea:** Ugh...

**Edelgard:** We'll have to continue thinking about what game we can play after the seminar concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this was kinda long to write but hopefully I did manage to get a few good jokes in there  
If you read the entire story, Thank You very much


End file.
